Piratas do Caribe: A Acqua da Vida
by Jessica S.R
Summary: Jack Sparrow parte em busca da Acqua da Vida, e muitas surpresas lhe aguardam durante a viagem. Se passa depois de AWE...espero que gostem e deixem reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Piratas do Caribe: a "Acqua da Vida"**

**Capítulo 1**

Após ter sido abandonado em Tortuga pelo Capitão Barbossa, Jack Sparrow parte em busca da "Acqua da Vida" que ele acredita que lhe dará imortalidade. Com posse dos mapas de navegação que roubou de Barbossa, Jack começa a sua viagem em um pequeno barco, que o batiza de Perolinha_.(N/A: eu li uma fic que o nome do barquinho do Jack também é Perolinha, eu só não lembro qual fic que é, por isso estou dando os créditos para a autora da fic) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de se tornar capitão do Holandês Voador, Will Turner se despede de Elizabeth Swann, deixando-a em uma ilha junto com o baú, onde está seu coração. Will parte para sua nova missão e Elizabeth vê o navio sumir no horizonte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Inglaterra, o Duque de Aragon e sua filha Jacqueline de Aragon Swann, uma bela jovem loira e de olhos azuis, ficam sabendo o que aconteceu com o Governador Swann, irmão do Duque e tio de Jacqueline. O Duque então resolve mandar Jacqueline para Port Royal, a fim de encontrar sua prima Elizabeth e trazê-la para Inglaterra.

Jacqueline parte para Port Royal, mas não sabe o que a espera nessa viagem...

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá!!! Tudo bem?? Espero que sim**

**Então, estão gostando da fic??? Esse capítulo foi mais uma recapitulada e uma apresentação dos novos personagens**

**Quero saber a opinião de vocês, então deixem reviews!!**

**E aguardem o novo capítulo!!**

**Ah...eu fiz uma capa pra fic, se quiserem ver, é só ir no meu perfil que o link tá lá**

**Bye!!! Bjos!!**

Jéssica Sparrow Turner 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Durante a viagem para Port Royal, o navio em que Jacqueline viajava foi atacado por um navio com velas negras: o Pérola Negra. Não sobrou absolutamente nada do navio, todos morreram, menos Jacqueline, que pulou do navio antes dele explodir. Ela se agarrou e subiu em um pedaço de madeira e ficou flutuando em mar aberto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perto dali, Jack estava em seu Perolinha com a bússola na mão até que olhou na direção do mar e viu uma jovem em um pedaço de madeira. Rapidamente ele remou em sua direção, pegou-a e colocou-a em seu barco. Jacqueline estava inconsciente, então Jack esperou até que ela acordasse.Ficou admirando aquela jovem tão bela. Quando ela finalmente acordou, ele se apresentou:

- Olá, sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow. Antes que você me pergunte onde está, está no meu...hã...barco...é, meu barquinho, meu Perolinha.

- Sou Jacqueline de Aragon Swann, filha do Duque de Aragon, da Inglaterra. É um prazer conhece-lo capitão. Já ouvi falar muito de você.

- Srta Swann?? Por acaso você conhece Elizabeth Swann?? – perguntou Jack, um pouco curioso e surpreso.

- Sim, ela é minha prima. Vim para Port Royal para procurá-la e levá-la para a Inglaterra, para morar comigo e com meu pai, já que o meu tio, pai dela, morreu.

-Ah... pois lhe digo uma coisa, amor...se você tivesse ido para Port Royal, não a encontraria, seria uma total perda de tempo.

Jacqueline olhou para Jack com certa desconfiança e disse:

- Se ela não está em Port Royal, onde está??

- Ela está numa ilha, esperando dez longos anos para encontrar seu marido, o jovem Will Turner, agora capitão do Holandês Voador.

- Ouvi falar dessa história, mas não achei que fosse verdade...

- Pois é, tudo que eu digo é a mais pura verdade. Eu sempre faço isso, não sei porque as pessoas de surpreendem...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na Inglaterra, o Duque de Aragon é informado sobre o que acontecera com o navio onde sua filha estava, e fica desesperado. Os soldados disseram a ele que o corpo da srta. Jacqueline não fora encontrado e que provavelmente estaria no fundo do mar...

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá!!! Tudo bem?? Espero que sim**

**Cá está mais um capítulo da minha fic...esse foi quando Jack conhece Jacqueline.**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Isso é muito importante para mim**

_**Mah Fernandes: Obrigada por ter deixado uma review! Adorei ...Que bom que gostou da capa, e não é muito difícil de fazer, eu fiz no Photoshop, só precisa ter um pouco de habilidade pra mexer nele... Eu já li algumas fics aqui e adorei todas...E prometo que vou ler sua fic ok...bye!!**_

_**Carlinha Turner: Que bom que gostou...pode deixar que os outros capítulos serão um pouco maiores.Na verdade, minha fic é mais focado no Jack, mas pode deixar que vai ter Will e Lizzie aqui ok...quando você postar sua fic, me avisa que eu vou ler ela ok ;D...obrigada pela review!! Adorei...bye!!**_

_**Taty Black: Hehehe, te deixei curiosa não?? Bom nesse capítulo fala mais um pouco da Jacqueline, prima da Elizabeth...eu tava em dúvida pra escolher quem seria a Jacqueline, mas depois de tanro procurar acabei achando ela...eu li a sua fic (Piratas do Caribe: o mistério do coração perdido) e eu adorei a história,muito boa mesmo ;D...e obrigada pela review, adorei...bye!!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito feliz ...a Jacqueline vai ficar com o Jack, e o Will vai ficar com a Lizzie, já que eu tô acompanhando a história do filme,sorry...e pode deixar que eu vou ler sua fic ok )...obrigada pela review, adorei ;D...bye!!!**_

**E aguardem o novo capítulo!!**

**Ah...eu fiz uma montagem do Jack e do Will, tá no meu perfil, pra quem quiser ver**

**Bye!!! Bjos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

_(N/A: esse capítulo é meio grandinho)_

Jack e Jacqueline ficam conversando no barco, até que Jacqueline pergunta:

- Jack, estamos indo para onde??

- Estamos indo atrás do MEU navio, que aquele filho da mãe do Capitão Barbossa roubou de mim...o meu Pérola Negra!

- Não, não e não!! Precisamos encontrar Elizabeth! – disse Jacqueline, um pouco nervosa.

- Queridinha, olhe para esse barco...Elizabeth está à milhas de distância daqui, por isso precisamos do Pérola. Assim que eu tomá-lo, eu juro pela minha vida que iremos atrás da sua priminha.

Antes que Jacqueline pudesse dizer algo, eis que surge o Holandês Voador. Jacqueline se assusta e pula nos braços de Jack, que faz uma cara de safado.

- Ora, ora, ora...olha quem está aqui! Capitão Jack Sparrow! – diz Will, aparecendo na amurada do navio – Quer uma carona?

- Claro, velho amigo, será bom lembrar os velhos tempos...venha Jacqueline, não tenha medo.

Jack e Jacqueline sobem a bordo do Holandês e Will se apresenta:

- Seja bem vinda ao meu navio. Sou o Capitão Will Turner, é um prazer conhece-la!

- Sou Jacqueline de Aragon Swann, e o prazer é todo meu capitão! Elizabeth sempre falava de você nas cartas que me mandava.

- Elizabeth? Você a conhece?

- Sim, sou prima dela. Vim para cá para levá-la comigo de volta à Inglaterra, mas meu navio foi atacado pelo Capitão Barbossa e só eu sobrevivi. Se não fosse pelo Jack, eu não sei o que teria me acontecido – Jacqueline sorri e olha para Jack, que retribui o sorriso.

Will fica pensativo, não esperava por isso. Ele deixara Elizabeth em uma ilha para que ela o esperasse, mas só de lembrar o que Jacqueline tinha lhe dito, era o suficiente para deixá-lo preocupado, e então disse:

- Mas como pretendem encontrá-la?

Antes que Jacqueline dissesse algo, Jack respondeu:

- Eu vou atrás do Pérola Negra e vou tomá-lo.

- Mas e o Barbossa??

- Eu o matarei, se for preciso, e dessa vez não tem como ele voltar, já que Tia Dalma se transformou em Calypso. – respondeu Jack, com um sorriso safado.

- Tia Dalma? Calypso?? Quem são elas?? – perguntou Jacqueline

- É uma longa história, amor...Um dia, lhe conto.

- Se quiser Jack, posso ajudá-lo a recuperar o Pérola, já que está tudo calmo por aqui. Já fiz isso uma vez, acho que não haveria problema em fazer de novo. O que me diz?? – propôs Will

Jack ficou pensando se deveria aceitar ou não, mas antes que desse uma resposta, Jacqueline disse:

- Claro que ele aceita! Afinal, uma ajuda nunca é demais. Não é mesmo Jack? – disse e olhou para Jack, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas como faremos para achar o Pérola Negra?

Will olha para Jack, que lembra da bússola. Ele a pega, coloca nas mãos de Jacqueline e diz:

- Minha bússola, ela é única.

- Única? Como assim? Que eu saiba, todas as bússolas apontam para o Norte...

- Mas a minha não aponta para o Norte.

- Aponta para onde então??

- Aponta para aquilo que você mais deseja no mundo!

- Jack...diz a verdade??

- Em cada palavra amor...e o que você mais deseja nesse mundo é encontrar o Pérola Negra, não é?

- É procurar Elizabeth!

- Encontrando o Pérola Negra! _(N/A: eu sei que eu praticamente copiei do 2º filme, mas eu achei que se encaixou perfeitamente nessa situação xD)_

Jack saiu de perto de Jacqueline, que olhou fixamente para a bússola, até que ela parou de rodar e apontou para uma direção: Nordeste! Jack olha para a bússola e diz:

- Will!

- Sim Jack?

- Temos nosso curso!

- Ótimo! Tripulação, içar velas! A todo pano!

E assim eles seguem seu curso para encontrar o precioso Pérola.

-Mas, Jacqueline...por que me perguntou se eu dizia a verdade sobre a bússola??

- Lizzie me contava por carta as aventuras de vocês, e me disse que você já mentiu pra ela algumas vezes...

-Ah...eu confesso, às vezes eu mentia mesmo...mas, fazer o quê? Eu sou um pirata!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Pérola, Barbossa se prepara para desembarcar em Tortuga, para abastecer o navio e ter alguma informação de Jack Sparrow, já que ele roubou seus mapas.

Ao chegar em Tortuga, Barbossa vai até A Noiva Fiel, o bar preferido de Jack.

Barbossa não o encontra, mas fica feliz ao ver Gibbs. Ele pergunta a Gibbs onde está Jack, e ele responde:

- Não sei nada do Jack. Quando você o largou aqui e foi embora com o Pérola, Jack arranjou um barco e foi atrás da "Acqua da Vida" e eu resolvi ficar por aqui.

- Sr Gibbs, o senhor tem vontade de voltar a navegar no Pérola?

- Claro, mas com o Jack como capitão.

Barbossa então propõe a Gibbs, ignorando sua resposta:

- Que tal vir comigo, sr Gibbs? Estou à procura de alguém com grande capacidade de navegação, e ninguém melhor que o senhor...então, o que me diz?

Gibbs não queria aceitar, mas como estava cansado da vida que estava levando e queria voltar a navegar, resolveu aceitar,mas com a segunda intenção de poder achar Jack.

- Ótimo! Fez a escolha certa! Aproveite sua última noite aqui. Amanhã estaremos zarpando.

Gibbs concordou e aproveitou seu último dia em Tortuga. No dia seguinte, Barbossa, Gibbs e a tripulação zarpam de Tortuga com o objetivo de encontrar Jack Sparrow e os mapas de navegação.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Inglaterra, o Duque de Aragon fica inconformado com a suposta morte de sua filha, e resolve ir para a América para saber o que realmente aconteceu.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá!!! Tudo bem?? Espero que sim!**

**Cá está mais um capítulo da minha fic...esse ficou meio grandinho!.**

**Espero que tenham gostado ;D**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Fiquei muito feliz!**

_**Taty Black: A cada capítulo te deixo curiosa né! hehehe... pode deixar que eu vou ler sua outra fic, adorei a 1ª, tenho certeza que também vou adora ra a 2ª :D... e obrigada pela review, adorei! Bjos!!**_

_**Roxane Norris: Que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic, fico muito feliz ;D...você acertou ao dizer que o Duque ia atrás da filha, agora quanto ao Jack...ainda é surpresa hehehe...obrigada pela review, adorei!! Bye!!**_

**E aguardem o novo capítulo!!**

**Eu fiz mais uma montagem, dessa vez da Elizabeth e da Jacqueline, se quiserem ver, tá no meu perfil :D**

**Bye!!! Bjos!!**

Jéssica Sparrow Turner 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Enquanto isso, no Holandês Voador, Jacqueline estava encostada na amurada do navio olhando para o horizonte, pensando na prima, em seu pai...principalmente em seu pai, já que a uma hora dessas, ele deve saber o que lhe aconteceu e deve estar preocupado, até que a aproximação de alguém lhe tira de seus pensamentos:

- Quer rum?? – diz Jack, se aproximando da garota.

- Rum?? O que é isso??

- Você não tá falando sério né??

-Sim! Eu, ao contrário de você, nunca digo mentiras!

- Nunca diga nunca, queridinha...Bem, rum é e melhor bebida deste mundo, ótima para alegrar, para esquecer os problemas...

- Para chamar a atenção da Marinha Real! – disse Jacqueline, Jack riu e se lembrou de quando foi abandonado na ilha com Elizabeth.

- Como ficou sabendo dessa história??

- Lizzie me contou! Esqueceu que ela me contava tudo?

- Priminha fofoqueira a sua hein?

-Jack!! – gritou Jacqueline, sorrindo e dando um tapa em Jack.

- Desculpa... – diz Jack, rindo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Jacqueline, curiosa, perguntou:

- Jack, o que aconteceu com você depois que saiu de Port Royal, quando foi salvo pelo Will??

- Sua prima não lhe contou??

- Faz muito tempo que não recebo uma carta de Elizabeth, mas agora entendo o motivo...

-Bem, muitas coisas me aconteceram...fui para uma ilha de canibais, quase fui devorado por eles, consegui pegar o coração de Davy Jones, mas o maldito do Norrington o roubou de mim, fui morto pelo Kraken, graças à sua prima...

Antes que continuasse, Jacqueline disse:

-Como?? Pelo que conheço de Elizabeth, ela jamais mataria alguém, por que ela o mataria?

- Porque o Kraken me queria, e para salvar sua vida ,a de Will e dos outros tripulantes, ela me prendeu no mastro do Pérola e foi embora.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que ela faria isso...mas entendo os motivos dela, afinal ela amava Will e só queria lhe proteger...mas se você foi morto pelo Kraken, como eu estou te vendo aqui, na minha frente??

- Will, Elizabeth e Barbossa foram me salvar no fim do mundo...aí muitas outras coisas aconteceram,graças a mim Elizabeth é a Rainha dos Piratas, o Will foi morto por Davy Jones, mas eu o ajudei a furar o coração, e por isso ele é o que é hoje, savvy?

- Nossa...que história...peraí...você disse que Elizabeth é Rainha dos Piratas??

-Exatamente!

-Então...por que ela ainda está na ilha?

-Isso nem eu sei te dizer, amor...

Enquanto conversavam, Will olhou para Jacqueline e lembrou-se de Elizabeth. Será que ela estava bem?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na ilha, Elizabeth estava ficando cansada, já se passara dois meses desde que Will a deixara sozinha na ilha. A comida estava quase acabando, a água também. Não havia rum na ilha, para que ela fizesse algum sinal para algum navio resgatá-la. Já perdera as esperanças de Jack a encontrar e tirá-la de lá. Às vezes arrependia-se de ter deixado Jack ajudar Will a furar aquele maldito coração, ela preferia vê-lo morto a só poder encontrá-lo de dez em dez anos e ficar somente um dia com ele...

- Jack...onde estará você agora??

Até que ela avista um navio no horizonte. Ela pensa que poderia ser Jack, mas o navio não tinha velas negras, parecia com o navio que ela, Will e Barbossa usaram para ir resgatar Jack.

Quando o navio se aproximou, ela pode ver quem era: a sua antiga tripulação!

Um dos homens subiu em um bote e remou até a ilha. Quando se aproximou, disse a Elizabeth:

-Majestade, até que enfim a achamos! Estávamos te procurando a algum tempo! Que bom que a senhora está bem!

-Obrigada por virem! Estava cansada de ficar sozinha nessa ilha, achei que iria morrer aqui...mas que bom que vocês vieram!

- Para aonde quer ir, senhora?

- Port Royal...assim que chegarmos, você e seus homens podem tomar seus rumos, e você pode me substituir, sendo Capitão do navio...

- Bem, a senhora que sabe...mas abdicará do cargo de Rei dos Piratas??

- Não, claro que não! Sempre que a Irmandade precisar, estarei disposta a ajuda-los!

Assim, os dois sobem no bote e vão para o navio. Ao chegar no navio, Elizabeth cumprimenta os tripulantes e vai para sua cabine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Pérola, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti e a tripulação não agüentavam mais o Capitão Barbossa, ele era arrogante, mandava em tudo e em todos...estavam sentindo falta do Capitão Jack, de suas maluquices, da falta de navegar sem ter um curso...

Numa noite, quando o Capitão estava dormindo, eles e o resto da tripulação se reuniram e decidiram que quando encontrassem Jack, fariam alguma coisa com o Barbossa, ou o deixariam em uma ilha esquecida por Deus ou o matariam, isso eles resolveriam depois, o que importava agora era encontrar um meio de achar Jack e nomeá-lo Capitão novamente.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá!!! Tudo bem?? Espero que sim!**

**Cá está mais um capítulo da minha fic...vocês viram quem finalmente apareceu! Elizabeth! ;D**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews até agora, estou adorando todas :D**

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Eu também acho a Jacqueline muito bonita :D...que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz! Eu li a sua (PDC: Os pergaminhos de Hades) e adorei! Obrigada pela review ;D...bye!!!**_

**E aguardem o novo capítulo!**

**Vocês devem ter reparado que minha fic tem muita conversa né ;D...é que eu acho mais fácil e melhor pra vocês entenderem :D**

**Vou indo agora...**

**Bye!!!**

**Beijos!!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Will estava na amurada do navio, observando o horizonte e pensando em Elizabeth.

- Will, onde estão as chaves do depósito de rum?? Preciso de uma garrafa,urgente!

Vendo que Will não respondia, Jack disse:

- Will, você tá me ouvindo??

E Will não respondia.

- Terra chamando Will!!! Hellooo!! Tem alguém aí??

Jack estava ficando impaciente, até que deu um tapa na cabeça de Will.

- Jack, você tá louco?? Por que me bateu? Olha que eu posso te prender por isso...

- Faça-me rir, caro Will...estava à quase meia hora te chamando e você não respondia...está pensando em que? Ou melhor, em quem??

- Estava pensando em Elizabeth... será que ela está bem??

- Acho que sim, ela é uma garota forte.

- Jack, posso te pedir um favor??

- Diga, depois vejo se posso te ajudar ou não.

- Quando você encontrar Elizabeth, entregue isso para ela.

Will mostra a Jack um anel de esmeralda e uma carta. Ao ver o anel, os olhos de Jack brilham, aquele anel deveria valer uma fortuna. Will percebeu o olhar de Jack e disse:

- Jack, isto é para Elizabeth, então pode tirar esse seu olho gordo dele viu! Quando eu a visitar, quero ver esse anel no dedo dela, fui claro?

- Inegavelmente claro.

- Olá rapazes! – diz Jacqueline, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Olá Jacqueline! – responde Jack e Will, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, vou deixa-los, tenho um navio para comandar, com licença! – diz Will, se distanciando deles.

- Está tudo bem Jack?

- Claro, por que não haveria de estar, querida? Sabe, estive pensando...

- Pensando em que?? Ah, deixe me adivinhar...em rum, mulheres e tesouros! – diz Jacqueline, rindo.

- Engraçadinha! – Diz Jack, com um sorriso no canto da boca. – Você sabe tudo sobre mim, mas eu não sei quase nada sobre você...

- E que o digníssimo Jack Sparrow...ops, esqueci! Capitão Jack Sparrow gostaria de saber sobre minha pessoa?

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje...viu o passarinho verde, foi??

- Não...- diz Jacqueline.- Mas você não me respondeu o que gostaria de saber de mim...

- Não sei...como era sua vida, essas coisas...

- Bem, como você sabe, sou filha do Duque de Aragon, da Inglaterra. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos, meu pai ficou depressivo por vários dias, ele a amava muito. Quando morava na Inglaterra, Elizabeth e eu vivíamos juntas, parecíamos mais irmãs do que primas, e quando ela veio para Port Royal com meu tio, irmão de meu pai, eu fiquei muito mal, sentia a falta dela. Foi aí que conheci Peter Johnson, na época ele era capitão da Marinha Inglesa, hoje ele é conhecido como Comodoro Johnson, e também é meu noivo. Assim que eu voltar para a Inglaterra, nós iremos nos casar.

- Interessante...já ouvi falar do Comodoro Johnson...

- Ele é um bom homem, moreno, de olhos verdes e...

- Amor, me poupe desses detalhes, savvy?

- Tudo bem... – disse Jacqueline, dando um sorrisinho.

E assim, a viagem segue tranqüila, mas logo essa tranqüilidade iria acabar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Comodoro Peter Johnson acabara de voltar de uma viagem à África e não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a sua amada noiva. Quando chegou na Inglaterra, o seu sogro, o Duque de Aragon, estava o esperando em seu gabinete, decidido a ir para a América procurar a filha.

- Duque! Como é bom vê-lo! E Jacqueline, onde ela está? Estou com muitas saudades dela. – diz Peter, entrando em seu gabinete.

- Olá Peter! É justamente sobre Jacqueline que vim falar com você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?? Diga Duque!! – disse Peter, nervoso.

- Calma Peter!! Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu: como você sabe, meu irmão, Weatherby Swann, governador de Port Royal, foi morto pelo Lorde Cuttler Beckett, e minha sobrinha, Elizabeth Swann, não tem nenhum familiar na América. Quando fiquei sabendo da morte de meu irmão, mandei Jacqueline para Port Royal para que ela encontrasse Elizabeth e a trouxesse para cá, para morar conosco. Acontece que, no meio do caminho, o navio onde Jacqueline estava foi atacado por piratas, e os oficiais que foram procurar por ela não acharam seu corpo, e disseram que ela poderia estar morta...

- Não! Isso não pode ser verdade! Jacqueline não pode estar morta! – disse Peter, triste e nervoso, inconformado com a suposta morte de sua noiva.

- Peter, se acalme, por favor! Eu também não estou acreditando muito nisso, e por isso vim procurá-lo, para lhe pedir ajuda! – disse o Duque, que também estava um pouco nervoso.

- Claro, Duque! Mandarei meus soldados para a América para procurá-la. Não se preocupe, prometo que vou achá-la, esteja viva...ou...morta...

- Muito obrigado Peter! Sabia que poderia contar com sua ajuda! Sei que é muito difícil pra você pensar que ela pode estar...morta...

Peter sai do seu gabinete, reúne seus melhores soldados e ordena:

- Senhores, preparem-se para partir! Amanhã iremos bem cedo para a América procurar por Jacqueline! Temos que encontrá-la, nem que tenhamos de procurar até no fundo do mar!

Dito isso, os soldados abastecem o navio e Peter volta ao seu gabinete, o Duque já havia ido embora.

- Jacqueline, meu amor, onde estará você?

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá meus amores!!! Tudo bem com vocês?? Espero que sim!**

**E aí, estão gostando da fic?? **

**Cá está mais um capítulo...espero que tenham gostado :D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, estou adorando todas!**

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Eu sei que você queria que a Jacqueline ficasse com o Will, mas como eu tô seguindo a história do filme, o Will vai ficar com a Elizabeth, sorry! Ah, porque você odeia tanto a Lizzie?? Tadinha dela! Espero que esteja gostando da fic :D... e obrigada pela review, adorei ;D...bye!! bjos!**_

_**Taty Black: Oi!! **__**Que bom que está gostando da história, fico muito contente :D...e é como você disse, eu também não tenho nada contra o Barbossa, adoro ele, mas o Pérola sem o Jack, não é o Pérola xD...espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo ;D...bye!! bjos!!**_

_**Roxane Norris: Olá!! Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz :D... não é que eu não goste do Barbossa, adoro ele, mas como eu disse, o Pérola Negra sem o Jack, não é o Pérola Negra xD... espero que tenha gostado desse novo caps ;D...bye!! bjos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Will estava no leme quando Jacqueline se aproximou:

- Olá Will!

- Olá Jacqueline!

- Will, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro!

- Você teria algumas roupas pra me emprestar? Este vestido está muito sujo, e faz dias que estou com ele...

- Bem, até que eu tenho, mas são roupas de piratas, não tenho nenhum vestido.

- Não tem problema, eu dou um jeito!

- Ok...estão na minha cabine, em um armário.

- Muito obrigada Will!

Jacqueline desce para o convés e vai até a cabine de Will. Ao encontrá-la, ela entra, fecha a porta, caminha até o armário, abre-o e encontra algumas camisas, calças, coletes e botas. Ela pega uma camisa branca, uma calça preta, um colete preto (tipo aquele que a Elizabeth usa no 2º filme, quando eles estão na ilha do baú) e um par de botas marrom. Ela viu que a calça iria ficar larga, então procura por agulha, linha e tesoura, encontra-as em uma gaveta e arruma a calça. Quando terminou de arrumar a calça, ela começa a se despir, tirando o vestindo e ficando só com o vestido de baixo. De repente, a porta se abre e alguém entra.

- Will, você... – Jack entra na cabine, e ao se deparar com a visão, deixa cair a garrafa de rum no chão, quebrando-se em mil pedaços.

- Não te ensinaram a bater na porta?? – disse Jacqueline, de costas para Jack.

- Ensinaram sim, e você deveria ter trancado a porta para que ninguém entrasse...e outra, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, eu não recebo ordens e não sou do tipo educado, savvy?

- Claro...mas mesmo você sendo o digníssimo Capitão Jack Sparrow... – diz Jacqueline, que vai até Jack, passa a mão pelo seu rosto e chega bem perto do seu ouvido – VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE FICAR AQUI ME OLHANDO!! – grita.

- Você tá maluca?? Quer me deixar surdo??

- Ah...sim! Agora saia daqui!

- E se eu não quiser sair daqui?? – diz Jack, provocando Jacqueline, e chegando perto do seu rosto.

- SAI DAQUI!! – diz Jacqueline, furiosa.

- Ok...pedindo desse jeito tão amável, eu saio!

Jack sai e fecha a porta com muita força.

- Garota insuportável!

- Insuportável! – diz Jacqueline.

Ela termina de se arrumar, fica na frente do espelho para ver o resultado.

- Esse cabelo não tá legal...

Assim, ela desmancha o penteado e deixa o cabelo levemente encaracolado solto, pega um chapéu e sai da cabine. Mas ao sair da cabine, ela tromba em Jack.

- Você de novo... – diz ela.

- Sim, eu de novo...você ficou ótima com essa roupa.

- Obrigada. – diz, com certo desprezo. – Agora, com licença.

Ela vai para a proa e fica observando o horizonte. De repente, ela vista um navio no horizonte. Ela faz um esforço para saber qual navio que era, e quando consegui ver, vai até Will e Jack, que estavam na popa, próximos ao leme, e diz:

- Will! Jack! O Pérola Negra!! Eu o vi!

Jack pega sua luneta e mira para o horizonte. Sim, era mesmo o Pérola!! Ele olha para Will e confirma com a cabeça.

- Ok...agora é só esperar... – diz Will, com calma.

- Como assim?? Eles irão nos atacar! – diz Jacqueline.

- Amor, o Holandês não é um navio comum...ele não afunda, as balas de canhão não perfuram o casco, savvy?

- Isso é verdade Will?

- Sim. – confirma Will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Capitão, estamos nos aproximando do Holandês Voador! – diz Gibbs a Barbossa, que estava no leme.

- Não há motivos para temer! Eu não devo nada a Will e ele não deve nada a mim, porque ele iria me atacar?

- Será Capitão? – diz Pintel, se aproximando.

- Acho que sim! Só se... – diz Barbossa.

- Só se o quê capitão? – pergunta Gibbs.

- Só se Jack Sparrow estiver a bordo do Holandês...ele pretende roubar o meu navio...maldito seja!

Ao ouvir isso, Gibbs não demonstra, mas fica feliz por saber que o plano dele vai ter um bom resultado.

- O que faremos capitão? – pergunta Ragetti, se aproximando dos outros.

- Não faremos nada, vocês sabem que o Holandês não afunda, então seria inútil lutar com eles...

- Mas o Pérola? E Jack? O senhor irá entregar o navio para ele? – pergunta Marty, que também entra na conversa.

- Irei conversar com ele e tentar negociar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu e a senhorita Swann iremos para o Pérola. – diz Jack, vendo o Pérola se aproximar e ficando paralelo ao Holandês.

- Eu? Por que eu?? – questiona Jacqueline.

- Eu não posso sair do Holandês, por isso não posso acompanhar o Jack. – responde Will.

-Mas por que eu tenho que ir junto?

- A senhorita não quer encontrar sua prima? Então, depois de mim, você era a maior interessada em encontrar o Pérola, por isso irá comigo, savvy? – diz Jack.

- Está bem, eu vou... – diz Jacqueline, um pouco contrariada.

- Boa sorte pra vocês!

- Obrigada Will!

E assim, Jack e Jacqueline vão para o Pérola.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!**

**Demorei um pouquinho para atualizar a fic, desculpa!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo?? Eu achei que ficou bem **

**legal esse ;D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas!**

**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Hehehe...já se conformou que o Jack vai ficar com a Jacqueline xD...que bom que tá gostando da fic ;D...obrigada pela review, adorei! Beijos!**

_**Roxane Norris: Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico muito feliz ;D...eu gosto do Barbossa, sempre gostei dele, mesmo quando ele queria matar o Jack xD...obrigada pela review, adorei! Beijos!!**_

**E até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Jack e Jacqueline vão para o Pérola. Ao chegarem lá, encontram com Barbossa.

- Jack! Há quanto tempo!

- Hector! Pois é...- Jack deu uma olhada ao redor e se surpreendeu ao ver a figura de um certo homem - sr. Gibbs?? O que faz aqui? – disse, um tanto surpreso e indignado.

- Olá Jack! Bem...eu...hã...

- O sr. Gibbs está aqui porque estava cansado da vida que levava em Tortuga... – respondeu Barbossa.

- Ah, claro... – disse Jack.

Barbossa olha para Jack e repara numa figura feminina ao seu lado, loira e dona de belos olhos azuis.

- E quem é essa pessoa tão bela Jack?

- Sou Jacqueline Swann, prima de Elizabeth. O senhor atacou meu navio quando eu estava próxima de Tortuga, lembra-se?

- Lembro-me vagamente, mas peço-lhe desculpas por isso...então me diga Jack Sparrow, o que te traz ao meu navio? – questiona Barbossa.

- Seu navio não, MEU navio! Aliás, é justamente isso que vim fazer, tomar posse do que é meu por direito! E, claro, você não vai se opor a isso, savvy?

- Porque não? O que você tem a me oferecer para que eu lhe devolva o Pérola? A localização da "Acqua da Vida" talvez...já que você roubou meus mapas de Navegação.

- E você acha que eu sou idiota a ponto de revelar a localização da "Acqua da Vida"? Uma coisa eu aprendi a duras penas: em você, eu não confio mais, savvy? Mas posso lhe oferecer um navio, aí você forma sua tripulação e vai atrás do que você quer...o que me diz?

- Mas onde e como você conseguirá esse navio para mim?

- Eu soube que Elizabeth é Rei dos Piratas, e que ela pode fazer muitas coisas, não é mesmo Jack? – disse Jacqueline, intervindo na conversa.

- Ela está certa...Elizabeth pode lhe arranjar um navio.

- E onde ela está? – pergunta Barbossa.

- Em uma ilha, por causa do Will, você conhece a história, e nós iremos atrás dela. – responde Jack.

Barbossa pensa um pouco e resolve aceitar, mas antes propõe:

- Tudo bem, eu aceito, mas eu irei com vocês até essa ilha, como capitão do Pérola.

- Isso não! Fui eu que trouxe esse navio do fundo e...não, não fui eu, foi Davy Jones, mas isso não vem ao caso agora... o que importa é que eu arrumei este navio, portanto eu serei o Capitão.

- Está bem... – diz Barbossa, um pouco contrariado.

- Ótimo! Então vamos nos preparar para partir! Içar velas! A todo pano!

- Jack, temos que agradecer ao Will, afinal ele nos ajudou muito! – repreende Jacqueline.

- Ok... Will!! Eu e Jacqueline agradecemos a sua digníssima ajuda! Muito obrigado! E até logo! – grita Jack.

Do Holandês, Will grita um "de nada" e toma seu rumo, distanciando-se do Pérola.

Assim, o Pérola vai em direção a Ilha Cruzes, onde eles achavam que Elizabeth estava, mas mal sabiam que ela já estava bem longe daquele lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O navio de Elizabeth já se aproximava de Port Royal. Ela estava em sua cabine, sentada na cama com uma garrafa de rum nas mãos, pensando em tudo que aconteceu em sua vida, desde quando ela foi salva por Jack até onde ela está hoje.

Quando finalmente achava que poderia ficar com Will, uma terrível maldição caíra sobre ele, impedindo-os de ficarem juntos pela 2ª vez, armadilha do destino, talvez. A única coisa que queria agora era voltar para Port Royal e se tornar a governadora de lá. Ela soube, através de seus marujos, que um tirano chamado John Morgan assumira o governo de Port Royal e havia tornado a vida dos moradores da ilha em um verdadeiro inferno.

- Só espero chegar a tempo...antes que aconteça algo pior...

Escuta-se batidas na porta, que tiram Elizabeth de seus pensamentos.

- Entre!

- Com licença Capitã! Estamos nos aproximando de Port Royal. – diz o imediato.

- Ok...assim que atracarmos, por favor, me avise.

- Sim, senhora.

O imediato sai, e Elizabeth começa a se preparar para desembarcar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Entre!

- Com licença Governador! Há uma pessoa que quer conversar com o senhor.

- Ok, deixe-a entrar! – diz John.

John Morgan era um dos conselheiros do rei da Inglaterra. Era conhecido pela sua arrogância e seu egoísmo, e fora dado a ele o governo da ilha de Port Royal, já que o Governador Swann havia morrido e sua filha, que deveria tomar o lugar de seu pai, estava desaparecida. Quando chegou em Port Royal, John encontrou uma cidade totalmente desorganizada, as pessoas não trabalhavam, parece que a cidade havia morrido, junto com o seu Governador. Já na 1ª semana como governador, John tornou a vida dos habitantes daquela cidade um inferno, com sua tirania. Já se havia acostumado com a idéia de que não sairia daquela ilha tão cedo, uma vez que a verdadeira governadora havia desaparecido.

Um homem adentrou sua sala e cuja aparência lhe era muito familiar.

- Comodoro Johnson! Há quanto tempo! Que bons ventos o trazem aqui?

- Boa tarde, John! Ou melhor, Governador Morgan! Eu vim atrás de minha noiva, Jacqueline de Aragon Swann, lembra-se dela?

- Claro! Como me esqueceria de uma jovem tão bela! Você é um homem de sorte, Peter!

- Obrigado Governador! O senhor se lembra do navio Asa Branca?

- Claro! Mas por que me perguntas isso?

- Jacqueline estava vindo nele para cá atrás da prima, Elizabeth Swann. Só que durante a viagem o navio foi atacado por piratas e acabou explodindo. Os soldados que vieram em busca de sobreviventes disseram que o corpo dela não foi encontrado, por isso vim para a América, a fim de encontrar alguma pista de Jacqueline. Mas faz dias que estou a procurar e não a acho, temo que ela pode ter mesmo morrido.

- Não pense assim Comodoro! Quem sabe algum navio da Frota a encontrou e está trazendo-a para cá? Fique aqui por alguns dias, e se ela não aparecer em 2 semanas, você irá atrás dela, tudo bem?

- Ok...vou tentar me acalmar um pouco...

- Faz muito bem...já que está aqui, gostaria de conhecer a ilha?

- Sim, será bom para refrescar um pouco.

E assim, os dois saem da casa do Governador e dão uma volta na ilha. John mostrava com orgulho e com um sorriso no rosto como a ilha havia melhorado desde a sua chegada, mesmo sendo um tirano, todos deveriam reconhecer que ele fez muito pela ilha. Mal sabia ele que essa alegria acabaria logo...

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo?? Eu tô tentando fazer eles mais compridos e com parágrafos um pouco maiores... **

**Ah, eu coloquei algumas montagens no meu perfil, quem quiser ir lá pra ver, fique a vontade ;D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas!**

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Que bom que gostou do caps, fico muito feliz :D...eu gostei da discussão deles, também pensei que eles deveriam se beijar, mas vou deixar isso mais pra frente xD...obrigada pela review! Bjos!**_

_**Taty Black: Olá! **__**Finalmente você apareceu xD...tava sentindo sua falta :...é, o Jack e a Jacqueline cada vez mais se dão bem xD...que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz! Beijos!!**_

**E até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

O céu começava a escurecer e as primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir. O mar do Caribe estava calmo, e o Pérola navegana tranquilamente, indo em direção à Ilha Cruzes, onde Will deixara Elizabeth, junto com o baú. Jacqueline estava debruçada sobre a borda do navio, olhando para o horizonte. Não parava de pensar em seu pai, ele deveria estar preocupado, e com certeza, deve ter ido buscar ajuda com Peter, seu noivo...ela gostava muito dele, quando perdeu a mãe e Elizabeth foi embora da Inglaterra, ele a ajudou muito, sendo um bom amigo, um companheiro. Os anos se passaram, e a cada dia ela sentia que ele a amava mais, mas ela ficava triste de não poder corresponder a esse sentimento, não queria magoá-lo. Quando ele a pediu em casa, ela hesitou, mas o pai estava afundando em dívidas, e para ajudá-lo, resolveu aceitar o pedido de Peter. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para eles se casarem quando ela soube o que acontecera com o tio e com a prima, e como não queria deixar Lizzie sozinha, resolveu ir procurá-la, só não contava com o ataque ao seu navio, o Asa Branca. Se não fosse por Jack, ela poderia ter morrido. De repente, a lembrança do pirata surgira em sua cabeça. Já escutara muitas histórias sobre Jack Sparrow, e tinha curiosidade de conhecê-lo. Quando esse momento chegou, comprovou o que lhe tinham dito a respeito dele: um homem um tanto quanto charmoso, sedutor, seu jeito de andar, de falar, de sorrir..."_Mas o que é isso Jacqueline? O que está acontecendo com você?" _– pensou, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos justamente por ele:

- Pensando em mim? – disse Jack, com um sorriso mordaz, debruçando-se sobre a borda do navio, ficando ao lado de Jacqueline.

- Mas você é muito convencido, não? Por que acha que eu estava pensando em você?

- Simples, porque eu sou o melhor, o mais charmoso, o mais atraente...confesse, você está doidinha por mim...

- Faça-me rir, Capitão Sparrow! Eu? Apaixonada por você? Era só o que me faltava...

- E porque não?? Somos tão parecidos, você e eu, eu e você, nós...

-Ah...exceto pelo senso de honra e descência, e de moralidade, é claro! Sem falar da higiene! – diz, olhando para ele, de cima a baixo. _(N/A: desculpem, não resisti xD)_

- Detalhes...você virá para o meu lado, eu sei disso.

- E por que tem tanta certeza?

- Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, e eu sempre estou certo.

- Mas essa não é uma boa razão, Capitão.

Jacqueline se aproxima de Jack, e fica a milímetros de sua boca. Jack olha para aqueles lábios rosados, macios, e sente vontade de possuí-los. Ele passa a costa da mão no rosto de Jacqueline, mas ela se desvaneia do toque, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Jack e o afastandode seu rosto. Por mais que seu corpo desejasse continuar, ela sabia que não podia, não porque era comprometida, mas tinha medo. Sempre soube que Jack era homem de muitas mulheres, e não queria se envolver emocionalmente e fisicamente com ele, por sentir medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Jack, eu sou uma mulher comprometida, me desculpe.

- Ok, amor...mas caso mude de idéia, estarei em minha cabine. – disse, saindo de perto de Jacqueline e indo em direção a sua cabine, mas antes de entrar, olha para ela e abre um sorriso no canto da boca.

Jacqueline volta a olhar para o horizonte, estava tudo escuro, as estrelas brilhavam intensamente. Estava cansada, tivera um dia agitado, então vai para a pequena cabine que havia ao lado da cabine do Capitão, e que fora destinado a ela, para que não se misturasse com o resto da tripulação. Entrou na cabine, tirou suas botas e deitou na cama. Pensou em tudo o que acabara de acontecer entre ela e Jack, seu corpo queria ter o dele junto ao seu, queria abraçá-lo, queria beijá-lo...mas sabia que era loucura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Capitã! Já atracamos em Port Royal! – diz o imediato.

- Ótimo! – diz Lizzie, saindo de sua cabine. – Senhores, aqui me despeço de vocês. Desejo-lhes uma boa viagem!

- Tem certeza de que ficará bem, Capitã? – pergunta o imediato.

- Sim, não se preocupe! E a partir de agora, o senhor é o capitão do Águia Dourada!

- Obrigado! Será uma honra substituí-la!

- Adeus, cavalheiros!

Elizabeth se despede dos marujos e desce até um bote. Quando já está nele, ela começa a remar em direção a praia. Estava anciosa por aquele momento, desde que saiu em busca de Will, nunca mais retornara àquela ilha. Desceu do bote e rumou em direção a sua casa, mas percebeu que não poderia entrar daquele jeito, vestida como um pirata, até que viu um oficial passando ali por perto. Ela se aproxima dele e finca-lhe a espada nas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão, então se enconde atrás de alguns arbustos e troca de roupa, colocando a do oficial, prende o cabelo, coloca o chapéu e vai em direção a sua antiga casa, passando desapercebida pelos oficiais que faziam a segurança, e consegue, com grande facilidade, entrar na casa do Governador. Quando já estava dentro dela, sobe até o gabinete, e, com cuidado, entra. Ao entrar, encontra um homem sentado em uma cadeira, atrás da mesa que ela bem conhecia.

- Aconteceu algo errado, soldado? – pergunta John, que se vira para ele.

- Eu apenas vim tomar o lugar que é meu, por direito.

- Como se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessa? Quem pensas que é?

- A filha do governador, Elizabeth Swann! – Lizzie retira o chapéu, deixando os cabelos loiros cairem como uma cascata sobre seus ombros.

- Não é possível! Pensei que estivesse morta! – diz John, enfurecido.

- Pensou errado, Governador Morgan! Estou aqui, disposta a fazer o que for para tomar o meu lugar.

Antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer algo, Peter entra na sala e ao se deparar com Elizabeth, se assusta. Conhecia Lizzie desde que eram crianças, e antes de se apaixonar por Jacqueline, Peter era apaixonado por ela. Sonhava com o dia em que se casariam, mas o destino prega peças, e quando Elizabeth foi embora da Inglaterra, ele ficou triste por vários dias, até conhecer Jacqueline. Nunca imaginou que iria a encontrar novamente, mas estava feliz por finalmente vê-la, e pensou o quanto bela ela estava, tão ou mais quanto Jacqueline.

- Elizabeth? É você mesma? – pergunta.

- Sim, eu lhe conheço de algum lugar...você me parece muito familiar...

- Sou eu, Peter Johnson, lembra-se?

- Peter Johnson... sim!! Peter! Há quanto tempo! Desde que fui embora da Inglaterra, nunca mais o vi. Está muito bem, e pelo que vejo, é um Comodoro, não?

- Desculpe interromper essa conversa, mas preciso falar com a srta. Swann, a sós, sim? – disse John.

- Com licença, governador. Elizabeth, poderemos conversar depois? – disse Peter, saindo da sala.

- Mas é claro! Assim que der, eu o procuro! – diz, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando já estão a sós, John diz:

- Então, srta. Swann, o que me propõe?

- Quero que deixe a ilha e volte para a Inglaterra. Eu assumo o governo de Port Royal, já que é meu dever.

- Sim, de fato, é seu dever.

- Quero que saia daqui em, no máximo, cinco dias.

- A senhorita pensa que conseguirá isso assim, tão facilmente? Pois está toalmente enganada! Eu fiz muito por essa cidade, e não permitirei que uma garota mimada como você tome meu lugar.

- O que o senhor quer que eu faça?

- Há muito tempo estou à procura de uma esposa... case-se comigo, e então nós governaremos Port Royal juntos! O que me diz?

- Está louco! Eu já sou uma mulher casada! – diz Lizzie, enfurecida e indignada.

- Então onde estão os papéis? E seu marido?

- Não há papéis, eu me casei a bordo de um navio. Sobre a localização de meu marido, não é de seu interesse.

- Casou-se a bordo de um navio? Faça-me rir, senhorita. É essa a minha proposta, ou se casa comigo, ou terá que arranjar outro jeito de conseguir me tirar daqui.

- E eu consegurei, sem precisar me casar com você! – diz Lizzie, saindo da sala.

Ela sobe as escadas e vai até seu antigo quarto. Toma um banho, coloca um de seus vestidos e deita-se na cama..._"Preciso arranjar um jeito de assumir o governo, sem ter que me casar com aquele idiota...mas o que farei...hum...acho que já sei o que fazer!" _pensa, e acaba por dormir.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo?? Esse ficou grande...o que será que a Lizzie vai fazer?? Hehehe, vou deixar vocês curiosos xD**

**Queria agradeçer as reviews e o apoio que vocês estão dando pra fic, estou muito feliz! É muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês acham ;D**

_**Taty Black: Olá! **__**Eu entendo seus motivos, eu também não tô tendo muito tempo, principalmente por causa do colégio... que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu queria mesmo colocar uma briga dos dois, pra relembrar os velhos tempos xD...não se deixe enganar pelo John Morgan! No começo, ele pode ser até simpático, mas depois de ler esse capítulo, você vai pensar o contrário! Acho que deu pra saber um pouco da personalidade dele nesse capítulo, não? Obrigada pela review, adorei!! Beijos!!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá!! É, ele voltou! E como sempre, brigando com o Jack xD...é verdade, a Jacqueline tá ficando menos fresca, não tem como ficar fresca navegando com piratas xD...Obrigada pela review, adorei! Beijos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**E aguardem o novo capítulo, que eu espero postar em breve ;D**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

O Pérola se aproximava da Ilha Cuzes. Jack estava no leme, e Jacqueline estava perto dele. Aquela ilha trazia lembranças a Jack, algumas boas, outras ruins, mas isso não era importante no momento. Olhou para a criatura feminina a seu lado, como era bela...não se esquecia daquela noite em que quase a teve em seus braços, mas sabia que ela não podia..._"Por que eu só me envolvo com mulheres comprometidas? Bugger..."_ pensou. Jack sentia uma coisa por Jacqueline que não sabia ao certo o que era, se era paixão ou somente atração, desde que a conheceu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Ficou com seus pensamentos, até que a voz de Gibbs o trouxe de volta a realidade:

- Capitão, estamos nos aproximando da Ilha Cruzes. Quer que preparemos o bote?

- Sim, meu caro Gibbs. Eu, Jacqueline, Barbossa, Pintel e Ragetti iremos desembarcar.

- Mas por que eu devo ir? – pergunta Barbossa, se aproximando de Jack.

- Primeiro, eu não confio em você para deixá-lo sozinho no meu navio. Segundo, você também tem interesse em encontrar Elizabeth, portanto, você irá junto, e sem se queixar, savvy?

Barbossa assentiu com a cabeça. Jack foi em direção a Jacqueline, que estava a observar o horizonte _(N/A: ela adora observar o horizonte xD )_, que não percebeu a aproximação dele.

- Jacqueline, querida... está pronta para encontrar sua prima?

- Sim, estou feliz por poder vê-la novamente, depois de tantos anos.

Assim, os dois descem em direção ao convés e Jack diz a Gibbs que se não voltarem em 2 horas, ele e mais alguns tripulantes desembarcam para irem procurá-los. Dito isso, Jack, Jacqueline, Barbossa, Pintel e Ragetti entram no bote e remam em direção a ilha.

Quando chegam, Jack diz a Pintel e Ragetti para eles vigiarem o barco. Jack, Jacqueline e Barbossa vão para o centro da ilha, mas não encontram Elizabeth e decidem procurar pelo resto dela. Depois de quase duas horas andando, eles voltam para onde estava o bote, cansados e desanimados, e encontram Pintel e Ragetti dormindo.

- Mas são mesmo incompetentes! – diz Jack, ao ver a cena.

- Jack! Elizabeth não está aqui, você disse que ela estaria aqui... onde ela está? – pergunta Jacqueline, nervosa e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Acalme-se, por favor! – Jack segura Jacqueline pelos pulsos, deixando-os próximos – Will disse que ela estaria aqui, mas algum barco pode tê-la encontrado e a levado para outro lugar, agora, por favor, acalme-se! – Jacqueline começa a chorar e abraça Jack, afundando seu rosto em seu ombro, e ele a abraça, passando a mão em seus cabelos loiros e sentindo seu perfume.

- Vamos voltar ao Pérola! Alguma idéia de onde Elizabeth pode estar, Jack? – pergunta Barbossa.

- Vamos para Port Royal! Quem sabe ela não foi para lá? – diz Jack, ainda abraçado a Jacqueline, que se afasta. – Está mais calma?

- Sim...concordo com você, acho que devemos ir para Port Royal.

- Tudo bem...acordem, cães sarnentos! Vamos voltar para o Pérola. – ordena Jack.

Eles sobem no bote e vão para o Pérola. O sol já começava a se esconder quando eles embarcam no navio. Jacqueline vai para a sua cabine e Jack sobe para o convés.

- Capitão, onde está Elizabeth? – pergunta Gibbs.

- Ela não está na ilha. Imaginamos que ela esteja em Port Royal, portanto iremos para lá! Tripulação! Içar velas! Levantar âncora! A todo pano!

Jacqueline deita-se em sua cama, não conseguia se acalmar. Estava ansiosa pelo momento em que veria sua prima depois de tantos anos, mas ela não estava na ilha. Começou a pensar em Jack, em como a tratou na ilha, não imaginava que ele, um homem sarcástico e arrogante, fosse daquele jeito, tão sensível e carinhoso. Não podia negar que adorou o abraçar, sentir seu perfume, o calor de seu corpo...não tinha mais como esconder esse sentimento, estava apaixonada por ele.

Jack deixou o comando do navio para Barbossa, mas disse que era para seguirem para Port Royal, e que ele não mudasse o curso, ele apenas concordou. Jack desceu para sua cabine, mas antes, parou na frente da porta da cabine de Jacqueline, tinha vontade de entrar, mas não podia e tomou a direção de sua cabine. Pegou uma garrafa de rum que havia sobre a mesa e deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Pensou no que havia acontecido na ilha, naquele abraço...ter Jacqueline nos seus braços foi um sensação inexplicável...sentir seu cheiro, o calor de seu corpo junto ao seu... _"Mas o que é isso, Jack Sparrow? Você apaixonado? Impossível!"_ pensou. Mas por mais que negasse, seu coração e seu pensamento só estavam nela, na sua Jacqueline.

Jacqueline não conseguia dormir, virava de um lado para outro, não parava de pensar nele. Saiu de sua cabine e foi em direção à de Jack, parou em frente da porta, hesitou se deveria bater ou não, mas decidiu bater. Jack ainda estava acordado, e ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Entre!

- Jack? Ainda está acordado?

Ao olhar em direção da porta, ele se depara com uma criatura de belas curvas, loira, cabelos levemente encaracolados e com uma camisola branca_(N/A: essa camisola era a que a Lizzie usou no PdC1, lembram? E acreditem, ela ficou no Pérola até agora xD)._ Sim, era ela! A sua amada Jacqueline.

- Estou...e você? O que faz aqui?

- Não consigo dormir...e pelo jeito você também não. – disse Jacqueline, se sentando na beirada da cama, próxima a cabeceira da mesma.

Jack se aproxima, ficando a centímetros do rosto de Jacqueline. Ele a olha com paixão e com desejo, queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas tinha receio de ela se assustar. Jacqueline pensa o mesmo, e privada de sanidade e sentidos, une seus lábios aos de Jack, que corresponde num beijo apaixonado. Ele a deita na cama, ficando em cima dela, e começa a tirar sua camisola, botão por botão. Jacqueline faz o mesmo, abrindo a camisa de Jack e sentindo o seu peito. Logo, os dois estão completamente nus, o calor de seus corpos se unindo, os lábios de Jack percorriam a nuca e o pescoço de Jacqueline, que passa as unhas nas costas de Jack. Ela sabia que não devia estar ali, fazendo aquilo, era uma mulher comprometida, mas seu corpo, seu coração e seus sentimentos pertenciam a uma única pessoa: ao Capitão Jack Sparrow, o seu capitão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth estava na sacada de seu quarto, observando as pessoas. Aquela ilha lhe trazia muitas lembranças, quando conheceu Jack, seu casamento interrompido... e seus pensamentos se voltam para uma única pessoa: Will. Como queria poder vê-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tê-lo junto a si, acordar todos os dias com ele ao seu lado, ainda faltavam 9 anos para que ela o pudesse encontrar novamente. Mas precisava parar de pensar um pouco em Will, e focar seus pensamentos em uma maneira de recuperar o governo de Port Royal, sem se casar com John Morgan...ele não era um homem feio, era bonito até, mas era arrogante e orgulhoso. Ela já tinha algo em mente, um plano bom, só esperava que desse certo. Ouvem-se batidas na porta.

- Entre!

- Com licença, Elizabeth! Posso entrar?

- Oh, claro Peter! Entre e fique a vontade!

Peter entra e se senta em uma mesa, Elizabeth faz o mesmo.

- Mas me diga, o que faz aqui em Port Royal?

- Vim procurar Jacqueline.

- Jacqueline? Mas o que ela estaria fazendo aqui?

- Ela veio atrás de você, mas seu navio foi atacado e explodiu, temo que ela possa estar morta...

-Oh não...não pode ser! Você tem certeza disso?

- Não, eu tenho a esperança de poder encontrá-la, mas já procurei por vários lugares, e não a encontro. John me aconselhou a ficar aqui durante um tempo, e se ela não aparecer, eu vou atrás dela.

- Concordo com isso! Só não gosto desse John Morgan...imagine, ele quer que eu me case com ele para ter o governo de Port Royal de volta, acredita?

- Sim, conhecendo John do jeito que conheço, sei que ele seria capaz disso. Mas você vai aceitar o pedido?

- É claro que não! Sou uma mulher casada, e muito bem casada.

- Eu ouvi falar dessa história, você se casou a bordo de um navio com o capitão do Holandês Voador, William Turner.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Lizzie, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, até que uma escorre em seu rosto.

- Desculpe Elizabeth! Não queria que ficasse triste...

- Não, tudo bem, eu estou bem! – disse, secando as lágrimas.

- Mas como pretende se livrar de John?

- Eu já tenho um plano quase pronto. Só não posso lhe dizer agora.

- Tudo bem. Vou me retirar agora. Boa noite, Elizabeth.

- Boa noite!

Peter sai do quarto. Lizzie caminha até o armário e empurra as roupas para um canto, revelando um objeto que se escondia atrás delas. Ela não confiava em deixar o baú naquela ilha, desprotegido, então resolveu trazê-lo para Port Royal, assim ele estaria mais protegido.

Ela vai para sua cama, e como estava cansada, dorme rapidamente.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo?? Finalmente o Jack e a Jacqueline ficam juntos! ÊÊÊ!! \o/**

**Queria agradecer as reviews, estou adorando todas!**

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Nesse capítulo ela beijou o Jack! Finalmente xD...que bom que está gostando da Jacqueline, eu estou tentando deixá-la menos fresca e mais amadurecida ;D...obrigada pela review, adorei! Beijos!**_

_**Carlinha Turner: Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz! Vê se não demora pra postar a sua fic ok! ;D...obrigada pela review, adorei! Beijos!**_

_**Roxane Norris: Olá! Também adoro WxE ;D...a Jacqueline não resistiu ao charme do Jack, ninguém resiste xD...vou tentar não demorar pra atualizar ok! Obrigada pela review,adorei! Beijos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**E aguardem o novo capítulo, que eu espero postar em breve ;D**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Os primeiros raios do Sol invadem a cabine do navio. Jack abre os olhos e depara com um rosto angelical, pensou que estava sonhando, mas não, aquilo era real. Jacqueline havia passado a noite com ele, e que noite! Sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu foi uma sensação maravilhosa, poder beijá-la sem preocupações, tê-la só para si. Mas havia algo que os impedia de ficarem juntos, além do fato de Jack ser um pirata que adorava o mar, sua bela dama era comprometida, mas ele não se importava muito com isso, afinal quem foi procurá-lo foi ela.

- Bom dia Jack! – uma doce voz o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ao virar-se para o lado, deparou-se com Jacqueline, que acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia...dormiu bem?- pergunta, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Sim, e você?

- Claro, principalmente com a sua companhia.

Jacqueline sorri para o capitão e lhe dá um beijo. Ele se levanta e se arruma, e vai em direção a porta da cabine.

- Jacqueline, espere um pouco para você sair, se nos virem saindo juntos...você já sabe o que vai acontecer...

- Está com vergonha Jack?

- Claro que não, apenas não quero que falem mal da senhorita. Bem, vou indo, tenho um navio para comandar.

Jack sai. Jacqueline levanta, coloca sua roupa e começa a pentear seus cabelos. Estava muito contente, havia passado uma noite maravilhosa com Jack, se surpreendera como aquele homem, que aparentava ser arrogante e estúpido, pode ser tão sensível e romântico como foi naquela noite, mas, de repente, seus pensamentos se voltam para seu noivo, Peter. Agora se sentia culpada, sabia que ele a amava muito, não queria magoá-lo. Mas mesmo tendo o traído, iria se casar com ele, mesmo que ela amasse Jack, sabia que essa relação não teria futuro, Jack era um homem do mar, e nunca abriria mão dele por causa de uma mulher. Ela termina de se arrumar e sai da cabine discretamente, para que ninguém percebesse. Olha para o castelo da popa e encontra Jack no leme, com a sua inseparável bússola.

- Jack, falta muito para chegarmos em Port Royal?

- Não, apenas mais uns dois dias de viagem e estaremos lá, e você poderá ver sua querida prima.

Jacqueline assentiu com a cabeça e desceu para o convés. Barbossa estava na borda do navio, e ela resolve se aproximar dele. Mesmo depois de saber tudo o que ele já fizera, achava-o um tanto quanto simpático.

- Bom dia, capitão Barbossa!

- Bom dia, senhorita Jacqueline! Dormiu bem?

- Sim. – responde, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Está ansiosa para ver sua prima?

- Muito! Faz mais de 10 anos que não a vejo, estou com muitas saudades.

- Eu imagino...

Jacqueline sorri e olha para o horizonte. Jack trava o leme e desce para o convés, se aproximando de Jacqueline e ficando ao lado dela, que já estava sozinha.

- O que tanto observa? – pergunta Jack, curioso.

- O mar, o horizonte...como são belos...entendo o porquê de você gostar tanto de ser pirata.

- Jacqueline, sobre a noite passada...eu queria lhe dizer que...

Jacqueline toca os lábios de Jack com os dedos, sorri e diz:

- Jack, não se preocupe, eu não o obrigarei a ficar comigo, sei que o mar é a sua primeira e única paixão, não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. – responde, com uma voz triste, tirando os dedos dos lábios de Jack. – Agora, com licença, vou para minha cabine.

Jacqueline sai. Jack não esperava aquela atitude dela, mas ficou mais tranqüilo, ela entendia seu lado, o que demonstrava que ela realmente o amava, e isso já era o bastante pra ele.

Na sua cabine, Jacqueline pega um livro que tinha em um armário e começa a ler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no Holandês Voador...

- O que você tem, meu filho? – pergunta Bootstrap, se aproximando de Will.

- Não é nada, apenas saudade...

- Eu sei que foi difícil se separar de Elizabeth, mas para onde nós vamos, ela não pode ir...

- Eu sei, eu sei...ainda faltam 9 anos pra eu poder vê-la, será que não tem um jeito de eu me livrar dessa maldição?

- Bem, até que tem... – responde o pai.

- E qual é esse jeito?

- Depois de 10 anos no mar, você tem um dia para ir a terra, se nesse dia, Elizabeth estiver te esperando, estiver com o coração e ainda ser apaixonada por você, é só ela furar seu coração, só que ao invés de você morrer, como aconteceu com Davy Jones, você voltará a ser um simples mortal.

- E se ela não estiver lá? E se não me amar mais?

- Você terá o mesmo destino que Davy Jones...

- Terei tentáculos? – pergunta Will, com cara de nojo e passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Infelizmente, sim. Bem, tenho algumas coisas para fazer, com licença.

Bootstrap sai. Will volta a pensar em Elizabeth, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que voltaria a ter sua vida, ao lado da mulher que mais amava. Como ela estaria agora?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth desce para tomar seu café, mas ao chegar na sala de jantar, se depara com a pessoa que menos queria encontrar: John Morgan.

- Bom dia, srta. Elizabeth.

- Bom dia, Governador Morgan.

Elizabeth se senta à mesa e começa a tomar seu café. Silêncio total, até que John pergunta:

- Já pensou em minha proposta, srta?

- Já lhe dei minha resposta. Não me casarei com você.

- Então, como pretende conseguir o governo de Port Royal? Matando-me?

- Não seria uma má idéia, mas não quero sujar minhas mãos e correr o risco de ir para a forca. Não se preocupe, já tenho meus planos, governador. – disse, retirando-se da mesa. – A propósito, o senhor irá sair hoje?

- Sim, gostaria de me acompanhar? – disse, sarcástico.

- Não, obrigada.

Elizabeth sai da sala de jantar e sobe para seu quarto. Iria colocar seu plano em ação hoje mesmo, aproveitando que John estaria fora o dia inteiro.

Algum tempo depois, Elizabeth vê a carruagem de John sair, e ela faz um passeio pela casa, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém. Peter também não estava lá, deve ter ido com John. Elizabeth sobe até o gabinete do governador, procura pelo cofre, onde era ficava guardando o dinheiro dos impostos. Ela pega uma certa quantia, enrola em um pedaço de pano, e fecha o cofre, deixando ele exatamente como encontrou, para que ninguém suspeitasse. Ela sai do gabinete e vai para o quarto que fora de seu pai, abre um outro cofre, onde ficava as jóias que eram de sua mãe, e as coloca junto com o dinheiro. Depois ela vai para o quarto de Morgan, abre a gaveta da escrivaninha e coloca o pano com o dinheiro e as jóias dentro da gaveta. Ao terminar, volta para seu quarto. Um dos empregados bate na porta.

- Com licença, srta. Swann. Chegou essa carta para a senhorita.

- Ah, obrigada! Pode se retirar.

O empregado sai, e Elizabeth olha o remetente da carta, era de seu tio, o Duque de Aragon.

Ela abre e lê. A carta dizia que o Rei da Inglaterra estaria vindo para Port Royal, para conversar com John Morgan. Elizabeth ficou muito contente, era tudo o que ela precisava, com o Rei em Port Royal, ela iria denunciar o que John Morgan fazia com o dinheiro dos impostos e que ele roubara as jóias mais valiosas de sua mãe, estava tudo saindo do jeito que ela planejara, agora era só esperar.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem?**

**Espero que sim!!**

**Desculpa a demora, o colégio tava tomando muito meu tempo...**

**Gostaram do capítulo?? Espero que sim ;D**

**Queria dizer que essa fic tá quase acabando (**

**E eu tô pensando em fazer outra, totalmente diferente dessa, mas de PdC, o que vocês acham?**

**Queria agradecer pelas reviews, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!**

_**Roxane Norris: Olá!! É, ela é esperta xD...também acho que eles formam um belo casal **_

_**Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Também acho eles muito fofos juntos ...É mesmo, muitas traições, mas sem elas, acho que ficaria meio sem graça xD...que bom que está gostando, fico feliz com isso! ;D...obrigada pela review! **__**Beijos!**_

_**Taty Black: Olá! **__**A Jacqueline não conseguiu resistir ao charme do Jack, e quem não consegue? XD...também adoro o Will com a Elizabeth, outro casal fofo...e eu li sua fic, adorei! Tô ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo! E obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Elizabeth estava na sala lendo um livro, quando escutou vozes e passos se aproximando, era John e Peter, eles haviam acabado de chegar, e Peter estava meio nervoso.

- Boa noite, senhores!

- Boa noite, srta. Elizabeth! – responderam, em uníssono.

- Peter, vejo que estás perturbado, o que aconteceu?

- Estava dizendo para John que já não agüento mais esperar por notícias de sua prima, então estarei partindo amanhã mesmo atrás dela.

- Entendo sua angústia... está bem, mas eu irei com você, algum problema?

- Não, nenhum, para mim, será uma honra.

- Tudo bem... a propósito, Governador Morgan, recebi uma carta de meu tio, o Duque de Aragon, onde ele dizia que daqui alguns dias estaria vindo para cá junto com o Rei da Inglaterra, e que iriam conversar com o senhor.

- Se eles vierem aqui para me tirarem do meu posto, eles estarão perdendo viagem! Não é só porque a senhorita voltou que eu abandonarei meu cargo tão facilmente. – disse John, indo para seu gabinete.

Peter foi para seu quarto, e Elizabeth continuou a ler seu livro. Estava tudo indo muito bem, com a chegada do Rei, ela iria por seu plano em prática e tomar o governo de Port Royal daquele homem arrogante. Mas seus pensamentos se focaram em uma única pessoa: Will. Morria de saudades dele, só poderia vê-lo daqui a nove anos, era tempo demais para ela, mas como iria ajudar Peter a procurar Jacqueline, ela poderia vê-lo, mesmo de longe.

Como já era tarde, ela resolveu ir se deitar; foi para seu quarto, colocou sua camisola e dormiu, queria descansar e estar pronta para a viagem que faria no outro dia.

No dia seguinte, Elizabeth levantou cedo, arrumou uma mala com algumas roupas e depois foi se arrumar. Ela não iria de vestido, era muito desconfortável para viajar em um navio, então decidiu colocar uma camisa branca, calças, colete, casaco e botas marrons e um chapéu preto; deixou seus longos cabelos loiros e encaracolados soltos.

Quando terminou, desceu para tomar café. Chegando à sala de jantar, encontrou com Peter, que se surpreendeu ao ver Elizabeth vestida daquela maneira.

- Elizabeth, é você mesma?

- Sim, Peter, sou eu. Só não estou vestida como uma dama. Como viajarei em um navio, prefiro ir assim, usar vestido é muito desconfortável.

- Ah sim...

Eles terminam de tomar café, pegam suas coisas e vão para onde o navio de Peter, o Águia Dourada, estava atracado. Os soldados dão uma última revisada no navio, e todos embarcam. Peter leva Elizabeth para uma cabine, dizendo que aquela seria sua cabine. Ela agradece e entra; dá uma olhada em volta, a cabine era um pouco grande e parecia ser confortável. Ela guarda suas coisas em um armário, sai da cabine e vai para a borda do navio. Sentia saudades de navegar no mar do Caribe, das aventuras que viveu ao lado de Will e Jack. Ela sobe para a popa do navio, onde Peter estava.

- Espero encontrar Jacqueline logo, estou com saudades dela.

- Eu também, eu também...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Pérola navegava pelas águas calmas do Caribe, Jack estava na popa do navio, junto com Jacqueline, Gibbs e Barbossa. Jacqueline se aproxima de Jack e pergunta:

- Jack, estou ficando cansada, quanto tempo falta para chegarmos em Port Royal?

- Calma querida, estamos quase chegando.

Jacqueline se distancia de Jack e vai para a borda do navio. Mas ela percebe um ponto no horizonte, e vai avisar Jack, que pega sua luneta e mira para o horizonte.

- Bugger...é um navio da Frota...

- Deixe-me ver! – diz Jacqueline, tomando a luneta das mãos de Jack. – Essa não! – diz, surpresa.

- O que foi? – pergunta Barbossa.

- Peter... – ela diz, quase que num sussurro, e só Jack consegue escutar.

- Peter, seu noivo?? Essa não, já vi no que essa história vai terminar. Tripulação, preparar os canhões!

- Jack, você vai lutar com ele??

- Vou, se você reparar, ele já colocou os canhões a mostra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Elizabeth, um navio se aproxima, você o reconhece? – pergunta Peter, entregando a luneta para Elizabeth.

- Sim, é o Pérola Negra. Acho melhor nos prepararmos, se o capitão for o Barbossa, ele com certeza nos atacarão.

- Já mandei preparar os canhões.

- Tudo bem, mas espere para nos aproximarmos mais, para termos certeza de que eles vão mesmo lutar.

- Tudo bem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacqueline olha de novo para o navio, e repara numa figura ao lado de Peter. Ela não acreditou quando viu quem era a dita pessoa: Elizabeth!

- Jack, Elizabeth está com Peter!

- Como? Deixe-me ver! – Jack pega a luneta das mãos de Jacqueline e olha para a popa do Águia Dourada. – Não é possível! É ela mesma!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os navios se aproximam, ficando paralelos. Elizabeth olha para o outro navio e depara com a figura de um certo pirata, era Jack. E vê ao seu lado uma outra pessoa, com características femininas, apesar dos trajes, mas logo a reconheceu, era sua prima, Jacqueline.

- Peter, acho que não será necessário lutarmos, e outra, Jacqueline está a bordo do Pérola.

Peter olha para o navio e vê sua querida noiva ao lado de Jack. Ficou feliz em vê-la, estava com muitas saudades dela.

- Tripulação, não atire! Elizabeth, você vai comigo até o Pérola Negra?

- Vou.

Assim, os dois lançam as cordas ao outro navio e vão para ele.

- Elizabeth! Há quanto tempo não a vejo! Não mudou nada, estás linda como sempre! – diz Jack.

- Digo o mesmo a você, Jack. Jacqueline! – Elizabeth corre em direção a prima e a abraça. – Que saudades!!

- Também estava com saudades suas, Lizzie!

Peter se aproxima das duas. Jacqueline o vê, e vai abraçá-lo, deixando Jack com um pouco de ciúmes.

- Jacqueline, meu amor! Que bom que está a salvo! Não sabe como fiquei preocupado quando soube o que lhe acontecera.

Elizabeth olha para Jack, e percebe que ele estava detestando aquela cena toda, e logo desconfia que o improvável acontecera, Jack havia se apaixonado.

- Vamos Jacqueline, vamos voltar para Port Royal. Seu pai estará aqui em algumas semanas junto com o Rei da Inglaterra. – disse Elizabeth, se aproximando do casal.

- Está bem, mas quero me despedir de meus amigos antes.

Jacqueline se despede de Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, e da pessoa que não queria se despedir, Jack.

- Adeus Jack.

- Até logo, srta. Jacqueline. – responde, com um olhar de tristeza. – Ah, Elizabeth!

- Sim Jack?

- Will mandou que lhe entregasse isso. – Jack coloca o anel e a carta nas mãos de Elizabeth.

- Obrigada Jack! – diz ela, com lágrimas brotando dos olhos.

Ela coloca o anel e guarda a carta, até que Barbossa se aproxima e pergunta:

- Com licença, Sra. Turner. Posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro Barbossa! O que quer?

- Nosso estimado Capitão Sparrow roubou meu navio, mas me prometeu um novo, e que você me daria esse novo navio.

Elizabeth olha para Jack com um olhar reprovador, e responde a Barbossa:

- Tudo bem, capitão Barbossa. Venha comigo até Port Royal, lá lhe arranjarei um navio, mas cabe ao senhor formar sua própria tripulação.

- Está bem, pra está ótimo. Eu irei para Port Royal, mas viajarei no Pérola. Jack me levará até lá.

Jack apenas confirma com a cabeça. Assim, Jacqueline, Elizabeth e Peter voltam ao Águia Dourada e rumam de volta a Port Royal, sendo seguidos pelo Pérola Negra.

- Por que a entregou assim, sem lutar, para o Comodoro Johnson, Jack? – pergunta Barbossa.

- Onde quer chegar com essa pergunta, Barbossa?

- A lugar nenhum, mas eu percebi os olhares que você e Jacqueline trocavam durante a viagem, também percebi que você ficou com ciúmes do Peter.

- Acho que esse Sol não está fazendo bem a você. Está delirando!

- Capitão, iremos para Port Royal? – pergunta Gibbs.

- Sim, Sr. Gibbs. Não vejo a hora de me livrar do Barbossa.

Dito isso, Jack vai para sua cabine, e o Pérola vai para Port Royal.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês??**

**Desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic, meu pc foi pro conserto e só chegou ontem.**

**Gostaram do capítulo??Espero que sim ;D**

**Queria agradecer as reviews, adorei!**

_**Taty Black: Olá! Sim, a fic está acabando, eu planejei ela curta mesmo, mas estou pensando em uma continuação, não é certeza ainda. Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz, e eu vou ler o novo capítulo as sua fic ok! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Eu não vou ferrar o Will, pode ficar tranqüila xD...que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!! **

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Os primeiros raios do Sol já apareciam no céu, o mar do Caribe estava calmo, e os dois navios seguiam numa viagem tranqüila, até que surge o Holandês Voador. Elizabeth estava na popa do Águia Dourada, e quando viu aquele navio surgir debaixo d'água, seu coração começa a bater rapidamente. Will olha para o Pérola, ela não estava lá, então ele percebe a presença de um outro navio, ele olha para lá e encontra Elizabeth. Rapidamente ele se aproxima do Águia e pede que Elizabeth vá para o Holandês. Elizabeth pede para Peter esperar até que ela volte, não iria demorar, e Jack também "pára" o Pérola. Elizabeth vai para o Holandês, estava nervosa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, depois de quase um ano, ela poderia finalmente ver seu marido.

- Will!!

- Elizabeth! – eles se abraçam, e se beijam apaixonadamente.

- Estou tão feliz em poder vê-lo, não sabe o quanto eu esperava por esse momento.

- Eu também, nem acredito que você está aqui, na minha frente! O anel, Jack lhe entregou?

- Sim, aqui está ele! – diz Elizabeth, mostrando a mão para Will. – Quando esse pesadelo terminará, quando eu poderei ficar com você, para sempre?

- Meu pai disse que, se quando esses dez anos se passarem, você ainda me amar, eu voltarei a ser mortal e o novo capitão do Holandês será escolhido por Calypso.

- Então, há esperanças! Fico tão feliz ao ouvir isso.

Os dois se beijam novamente, mas são interrompidos por Bootstrap.

- Não queria interromper esse momento, mas Will, temos que voltar ao nosso trabalho.

- Tudo bem. Adeus Elizabeth!

- Adeus, Will...

Elizabeth volta para o Águia, e Will vai para debaixo d'água.

- Você está bem, prima? – pergunta Jacqueline, se aproximando.

- Sim, estou ótima...

E assim, os dois navios continuam a sua viagem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que será que o Rei quer comigo?? – pergunta John.

- Deve ser algo relacionada à volta da srta. Elizabeth. O senhor sabe que terá que deixar o cargo, já que ela é a legítima herdeira, podemos dizer assim. – responde Ben, comparsa e amigo fiel de John.

- Isso é totalmente injusto! Eu tirei essa cidade do fundo do poço, trouxe progresso... mas se eles pensam que vão me tirar daqui, estão muito enganados, lutarei até o fim, mas daqui eu não saio!

- Mas se não aceitar, é capaz do senhor ir para a forca!

- Eu dou um jeito...como eu disse, daqui eu não saio! Nem que eu tenha que tirar todos do meu caminho...

- O senhor está pensando em...matar a srta. Elizabeth?

- Não seria uma má idéia, mas é muito bela para morrer...seria um desperdício...

- Por acaso, está apaixonado por ela?

- Claro que não! Mas não posso negar que ela é muito bonita, encantadora, sedutora, eu até a pedi em casamento e...

- Como?? – interrompe Bem, surpreso.

- É verdade, mas ela não aceitou...disse que já era casada...eu perguntei quem era o marido e onde estava, mas ela não me respondeu...

- Eu sei quem é o marido dela e onde ele está...

- Então me diga, homem!!!

- O nome dele é William Turner, ele é capitão do Holandês Voador, e eles se casaram no meio de uma batalha, em um navio pirata, o Pérola Negra, e o casamento foi realizado por um tal de capitão Hector Barbossa...esse William é amaldiçoado e só pode vir a terra a cada dez anos.

- Interessante... agora, retire-se por favor Ben, preciso ficar a sós com meus pensamentos...

- Sim senhor! Com licença.

Ben sai. John senta em sua cadeira e fica pensando, deveria haver alguma forma de ele se livrar de Elizabeth e tomar o governo todo para si, ele só não sabia como.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que pretende fazer depois que deixar Barbossa em Port Royal, capitão? – pergunta Gibbs.

- Vou à Inglaterra.

- Para que??

- Jacqueline me convidou para seu casamento. Que ironia do destino não!?

- E o senhor vai?

- Mas é claro! Adoro casamentos! Bebida à vontade!! – responde Jack.

- Mesmo esse casamento sendo da pessoa pela qual você está apaixonado?

- Não diga bobagens, criatura! Quem disse que estou apaixonado? Você sabe que meu primeiro e único amor é o mar...e o rum, lógico...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, absoluta! Cuide do leme, vou para minha cabine.

Jack desce para o convés e vai para sua cabine. Senta na cadeira, coloca os pés na mesa e toma uma garrafa de rum. Apesar de ter dito aquilo para Gibbs, ele estava um tanto quanto triste por perder Jacqueline, mas ele achava que era melhor assim, ele era um homem do mar, e ela uma dama, destinada a se casar com um bom partido e ser uma mãe dedicada, e ele ficaria no mar, para sempre. De repente, uma pessoa veio à sua mente: Amanda. Ela era sua amiga de infância, os dois sempre brincavam de piratas, ele adorava estar na companhia dela. Quando decidiu viajar pelos mares, ela o fez prometer que voltaria um dia para vê-la, o que ele não cumpriu. Lembrou também de um certo dia que ela pediu pra namorar com ele, coisa de criança.

- Jack, Jack, Jack... o que está acontecendo com você?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As primeiras estrelas já surgiam no céu, e a Lua também aparecia aos poucos, com seu brilho intenso, projetando a sua imagem no mar sereno do Caribe. Jacqueline não conseguia dormir, então resolveu ir tomar um ar; saiu de sua cabine e foi para o convés, não havia ninguém lá, era até melhor, senão iam ficar perguntando por que ela estava lá. Debruçou-se na borda do navio e fitou o horizonte, ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Jack...ela estava confusa, achava que amava Jack, mas quando viu Peter, algo mudou, e ela não sabia o que era, e ainda fez a bobagem de convidar Jack para seu casamento, que ironia...mas era melhor assim, Jack era um homem destinado a viver no mar por toda a vida, e ela era uma donzela destinada a ser uma boa esposa e uma boa mãe, enfim, nunca teria dado certo entre eles, tinham destinos totalmente diferentes.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não...e parece que você também não. – respondeu Jacqueline, vendo Elizabeth se aproximar.

-Hoje, quando você se encontrou com Peter, eu reparei na cara de descontente do Jack...aconteceu algo entre vocês? Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Aconteceu o que nunca deveria ter acontecido...

- Vocês se beijaram?

- Mais do que isso...que vergonha...

- Vocês...passaram...a noite...juntos? – disse Lizzie, surpresa.

- Sim... eu não sei o que deu em mim...eu não poderia ter feito isso, foi um equívoco!

- Jack é esperto, ele sabe como conquistar uma mulher, eu sei disso...aliás, ele deve ter te contado o que aconteceu entre a gente.

- Sim, ele me disse...mas eu te entendo, você amava o Will e só queria protegê-lo.

- É... acho que o melhor que você tem a fazer é esquecer o que aconteceu... Peter é um bom homem, não merece sofrer...

- Eu sei, não quero que ele sofra...mas não posso esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Não me diga que se apaixonou por Jack?

- Estou confusa...

- Acho melhor você ir tentar dormir, para descansar... antes que eu me esqueça, seu pai mandou uma carta dizendo que virá para cá com o Rei da Inglaterra daqui alguns dias.

- Que bom! Estou com saudades de meu pai...mas o que o Rei quer aqui?

- Ele já sabe que eu voltei, deve vir tentar convencer John Morgan a deixar o cargo de governador para que eu assuma... mas John deixou bem claro que não sairá daqui nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo.

- Mas é você que deve assumir...como fará para ele deixar o cargo?

- Eu já tenho um plano...melhor irmos deitar, está frio aqui.

E assim, as duas vão para suas cabines. Elizabeth dorme rápido, e Jacqueline fica pensando na conversa que teve com a prima, e acaba por dormir.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês??**

**Desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic, essa semana foi meio corrida pra mim.**

**Gostaram do capítulo??Espero que sim ;D**

**Queria agradecer as reviews, adorei!**

_**Taty Black: Olá!! Pode ficar tranqüila, vai ter continuação ;D. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico muito feliz :D Obrigada pela review!! Beijos!!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá!! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Essa fic já tá acabando, mas vai ter continuação nnv...eu queria fazer uma cena de ciúmes do Jack e do Barbossa provocando ele xD...obrigada pela review! Beijos!! **_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!! **

**Jéssica Sparrow Turner**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Os navios já se aproximavam de Port Royal. Jack estava feliz, finalmente ia se livrar de Barbossa e ficar com o Pérola todo para si. Port Royal já era visível no horizonte, e aquela ilha trazia lembranças boas a Jack, foi lá que ele conheceu Elizabeth e Will, que por mais que os dois o tiverem traído, foram grandes amigos de Jack, mas o seu único e melhor amigo é e sempre será o velho e bom rum.

Os navios atracaram e todos os tripulantes desembarcaram. Elizabeth levou Barbossa para conhecer seu novo navio, o Tempestade.

- De fato, é um navio muito bonito, e parece ser veloz. Obrigado, Sra. Turner.

- De nada, Capitão Barbossa! Agora é só você rumar a Tortuga e formar sua tripulação. Eu já fiz minha parte.

Jack aproveita para dar uma volta pela cidade, e encontra Jacqueline no forte, no mesmo lugar de onde Elizabeth caiu após o pedido de casamento do Comodoro Norrington.

- Belo lugar não?

- Sim, é belíssimo. Jack, queria agradecer por tudo que você fez...

- Não tem o que agradecer... só fiz meu dever...

- Bem, acho que essa vai ser a última vez que nos vemos...

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

- E por que não?

- Você me convidou para seu casamento quando ainda estávamos no Holandês, lembra?

- Sim, mas você vai? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós?

- É claro, eu não perco uma festa! Bebida à vontade!

- Jack, você não mudou nada mesmo... – diz Elizabeth, se aproximando dos dois. – Você disse a mesma coisa quando eu aceitei me casar com Norrington.

- É a minha natureza...

- Jacqueline, Peter está que nem louco atrás de você.

- Vou procurá-lo. Com licença. – Jacqueline sai, deixando Jack e Elizabeth sozinhos.

- Esse lugar me traz lembranças...

- A mim também... se eu não a tivesse salvado, nós não estaríamos conversando aqui.

- É mesmo... Jacqueline me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês durante a viagem. Vai mesmo ao casamento da sua amada?

- E quem disse que eu a amo? Você sabe que meu único e primeiro amor é o mar.

- Jack, Jack... você não muda. Acho que nesse mundo não há uma mulher pela qual você se apaixone.

- Já sou apaixonado pelo mar... a propósito, você disse que o Rei está vindo para cá. É verdade?

- Sim, por quê?

- Então, é melhor eu ir... não quero correr o risco de ir para a forca... e dessa vez, Will não está aqui para me ajudar. Adeus Elizabeth.

- Adeus Jack.

Jack vai para o cais, onde o Pérola estava atracado. Todos os tripulantes já estavam lá, só à espera de uma ordem de seu capitão.

- Vamos cães sarnentos! Levantar âncora! Içar velas! Sr. Gibbs!

- Sim, capitão.

- Onde está Barbossa?

- Foi para Tortuga arranjar uma tripulação. Temos um curso, capitão?

- Inglaterra! Vamos para lá!

- Inglaterra!? Mas o que o senhor pretende lá?

- Temos um casamento para ir.

- Casamento??? O de Jacqueline?

- Exatamente.

- Tem certeza disso Jack?

- Absoluta! Agora vamos... o Rei está vindo para cá, não quero que ele nos veja, senão vão todos para a forca.

- Como o senhor quiser.

E assim, o Pérola segue para a Inglaterra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O navio Atlantis surge no horizonte, e a bordo dele estavam o Duque de Aragon e o Rei da Inglaterra.

- Sua Majestade, estamos nos aproximando de Port Royal. – informa o Duque.

- Ótimo, quanto mais cedo chegarmos, melhor. O senhor acha que sua sobrinha está preparada para governar a cidade?

- Sim, Elizabeth se parece muito com meu irmão. Tenho certeza de que não se arrependerá de nomeá-la governadora. E o que o senhor pretende fazer com John Morgan?

- Teimoso e ganancioso do jeito que ele é, não concordará facilmente em deixar a ilha, mas eu conversarei com ele e tentarei convence-lo a sair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Elizabeth, o navio de Vossa Majestade está se aproximando. – diz Peter.

- Perfeito, agora... – antes que continuasse, foi interrompida por John.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Srta. Swann. Como já lhe disse, não pretendo deixar Port Royal.

- É o que veremos, Governador.

O Atlantis atraca no cais de Port Royal, o Rei e o Duque desembarcam. Jacqueline, ao avistar o pai, sai correndo em sua direção, e o abraça, com os olhos já lacrimosos.

- Papai, como é bom vê-lo! Estava com saudades.

- Também estava, minha filha! É tão bom saber que você está viva. – diz, beijando a testa da filha. – Peter!

- Olá Duque!

- Obrigado por achar minha filha! Sou-lhe eternamente grato.

- Onde está o Sr. John Morgan? – pergunta o Rei.

- Estou aqui, Vossa Majestade.

- E onde está a Srta. Elizabeth?

- Estou aqui, Majestade. – diz Elizabeth, curvando-se.

- Ótimo, vamos para o gabinete, sim?

Todos concordam e vão para a casa de Elizabeth. Entram na casa e vão para o gabinete, o Rei acomoda-se na cadeira atrás da grande mesa e começa a falar:

- Todos sabem o real motivo da minha vinda, portanto não perderemos tempo. John, você foi incumbido de governar essa cidade, já que todos pensávamos que a srta. Elizabeth estava morta. Mas era mentira, ela está viva, então é ela que deve assumir o governo. Peço que o senhor saia daqui e deixe Elizabeth assumir.

- Sinto muito, Majestade, mas estou inclinado a aquiescer a seu pedido. Fiz muito por essa cidade, e não vai ser uma garota que vai me tirar daqui.

- Desculpe me intrometer no assunto, Majestade, mas eu queria lhe contar algo, antes de continuarem a conversa, posso?

- Claro Srta. Swann! O que tem a me dizer?

- Obrigada. Bem, eu estava conferindo algumas contas, a arrecadação de impostos, e percebi que faltava uma certa quantia, muito grande aliás. E que algumas das jóias de minha mãe sumiram também.

- Isso não é possível! Guardas, por favor, façam uma revista em toda a casa e vejam se encontram algo.

- Sim, com licença Majestade! – disse um dos soldados.

Algum tempo depois, um dos soldados retornou ao gabinete, e tinha um pano nas mãos. Elizabeth reconheceu o pano e ficou satisfeita, seu plano havia dado certo.

- Majestade, encontramos isso. – disse o soldado.

- Vejamos o que temos aqui. – o rei abre o pano. – Está tudo aqui! O dinheiro, as jóias... são essas jóias, Srta. Elizabeth?

- São sim! Ah, que bom que as encontraram! – disse Elizabeth, aproximando-se da mesa.

- Soldado, onde estavam o dinheiro e as jóias? – pergunta o Rei.

- Estavam no quarto do Sr. Morgan. – diz o soldado.

- Como? – pergunta John. – Isso é impossível! Eu sabia da existência das jóias, mas nunca seria capaz de roubá-las.

- Então como elas foram parar no seu quarto, Governador? – pergunta Elizabeth, com tom de deboche.

- Não sei...por favor Majestade! Acredite em mim! – suplicou John.

- Eu sinto muito John... guardas, prendam-no! E preparem a forca, para amanhã de manhã.

- Forca? Isso não, por favor!

- Além de ter roubado as jóias, o senhor roubou o dinheiro dos impostos. Isso é traição! Agora, levem-no. Srta. Swann, pode assumir o seu posto!

- Obrigada, Majestade! Mas alguém terá que ficar no meu lugar durante algum tempo, pois terei que ir a Inglaterra.

- Não se preocupe, um dos meus conselheiros de confiança ficará em seu lugar durante a sua ausência. Agora, vou me retirar. Com licença. – o Rei sai, seguido de Peter e do Duque.

- Prima, estou tão feliz por você! Mas nunca imaginei que John faria aquilo!

- Nem eu, querida prima... mas deixemos a tristeza de lado. Vamos dar uma volta? Quero que conheça a ilha.

- Claro! Vamos.

As duas saem do gabinete e vão para a porta da casa. Elizabeth estava satisfeita, seu plano deu certo, ela seria uma boa governadora, assim como seu pai foi. As duas passeiam pela ilha, felizes.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam na praça do Forte, para o enforcamento de John. Ele é levado até a forca, a corda é colocada em seu pescoço e a alavanca é puxada. Já sem vida, o corpo de John é retirado da forca, colocado em um caixão e enterrado no cemitério da cidade. Depois do enterro, todos voltam aos seus afazeres, e Elizabeth, Peter e Jacqueline embarcam no Águia Dourada, enquanto o Rei e o Duque embarcam no Atlantis. E assim, os dois navios rumam à Inglaterra, para o casamento tão esperado de Jacqueline e Peter.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês??**

**Desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic, essa semana começou as provas.**

**Gostaram do capítulo??Espero que sim ;D**

**O John morreu... deu uma dó, mas era a única maneira da Elizabeth assumir seu lugar...**

**Essa fic já tá acabando, mas podem ficar tranqüilas que vai ter continuação! A próxima vai se chamar ****Piratas do Caribe: A Cidade do Ouro.**

**Queria agradecer as reviews, adorei!**

_**Roxane Norris: Olá!! Que bom que está gostando! É, a fic tá acabando mesmo, eu a planejei curta, mas vai ter continuação :D...obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Concordo com o que você falou, mas infelizmente o Jack não fica com a Jacqueline... mas como vai ter continuação, tudo pode mudar! xD...obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

_**Taty Black: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Ser curiosa não é defeito, eu também sou xD...eu li sua fic e adorei! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!! **

**Jéssica Rossettini**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

O Pérola, o Águia Dourada e o Atlantis fazem uma viagem tranqüila para a Inglaterra, sendo liderados pelo Atlantis. No Águia, Jacqueline estava próxima ao timão, quando Peter se aproximou:

- Não imagina como fiquei desesperado quando soube que você poderia estar morta.

- Mas já passou, vamos esquecer isso.

- Foi Jack Sparrow quem te salvou, não?

- Sim, foi ele. Sou-lhe eternamente grata por isso.

- Ele fez algo de ruim com você?

- Claro que não Peter! Não confia em mim?

- Confio em você, não nele. Com licença, meu amor. – disse, dando um beijo na testa de Jacqueline.

Ela estava sentindo-se mal por ter escondido de Peter o que realmente aconteceu entre ela e Jack, mas era melhor, não queria que ele sofresse. Ainda não acreditava que Jack estava indo no casamento dela.

- Como ele é canalha. – disse, rindo.

- Vejo que está feliz, minha filha. – disse o Duque, aproximando-se. – Está ansiosa?

- Sim... e para quando foi marcada a data do casamento, já que a noiva estava ausente? E o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? Achei que estava no Atlantis.

- Resolvi vir para cá, para ficar mais próximo de você. Foi marcado para daqui a quatro dias. Amanhã ou depois chegaremos à Inglaterra, e ainda dará tempo de você procurar um vestido. A igreja, o salão e o buffet estão confirmados.

- Vejo que o senhor já pensou em tudo.

- Mas é claro! Tudo para ver minha filha feliz. – o Duque abraça e beija Jacqueline na testa.

- Onde está Elizabeth? – pergunta Jacqueline, percebendo a falta da prima.

- Foi para o Pérola.

- Ah...deve ter ido matar as saudades daquele navio.

E assim, os dois ficam a olha o horizonte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _A pirate's life for me. _– uma voz fina e delicada começou a cantarolar essa música tão conhecida de Jack, e quando ele percebeu, Elizabeth estava subindo ao castelo da popa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no Águia?

- Deveria, mas quis vim para matar as saudades do Pérola, tantas coisas aconteceram comigo aqui.

- Estava com saudades do navio ou do seu capitão? – disse Jack, com seu sorriso cínico.

- Do navio é claro! Que pergunta...

- Confesse, você estava com saudades minhas...

- Vamos parar por aqui Jack! Senão eu já sei no que isso vai dar. – disse Lizzie, lembrando de quando Jack pediu pra casar com ela.

- Como você quiser, _amor._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os navios se aproximam do porto de Kent, na Inglaterra, e os tripulantes seguem de carruagem até Londres, onde Jacqueline morava e onde seria o casamento.

Ao chegarem em Londres, Jack e seus amigos ficaram encantados com a cidade, era muito bonita. Eles foram para a casa de Jacqueline, que era extremamente grande, tendo vários quartos disponíveis. Quando chegaram, desceram das carruagens e entraram na casa.

- Que bela casa você tem Jacqueline! – disse Jack, se aproximando da garota.

- Obrigada Jack! – respondeu.

- Não mudou nada, desde que eu fui embora. – disse Elizabeth, aproximando-se do casal.

- Bem, como vocês viram, a casa é enorme, e há quartos para todos. Fiquem a vontade para escolher. Eles estão no segundo e no terceiro andar. – informou Jacqueline.

Ao dizer isso, todos subiram apressadamente as escadas, para escolherem seus quartos. Elizabeth ficou em um ao lado do quarto de Jacqueline, e Jack ficou em um ao lado do de Elizabeth, os outros se espalharam pela casa.

No dia seguinte, Elizabeth e Jacqueline saíram para comprar o vestido de noiva, e Jack aproveitou para dar uma volta pelo jardim. O jardim era grande, com estátuas, várias árvores, flores e uma fonte.

- Assim que esse casamento acabar, voltarei para o Caribe para procurar essa bendita Fonte.

- Falando sozinho, Sr. Sparrow? – perguntou Peter, chegando no jardim.

- Estou falando com meus botões, Comodoro.

- Ah, claro...bom, Sr. Sparrow, quero lhe agradecer por ter salvado Jacqueline.

- Não foi nada, apenas cumpri com o meu dever. Com licença, Comodoro, vou para meu quarto. Mas antes quero esclarecer uma dúvida: não há nenhum perigo em deixar o meu navio naquele porto, tão longe daqui?

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Sparrow. Meus homens estão de prontidão, e ninguém roubará seu navio. Pode dormir tranqüilo.

- Se é assim, obrigado, Comodoro. Agora, com licença, vou me retirar.

Dito isso, Jack vai para seu quarto. O casamento de Jacqueline seria no dia seguinte, e ele queria estar bem disposto para a festa. Assim que ela terminasse, ele voltaria para o Caribe, mas queria se despedir de Jacqueline primeiro, então pensou: _"Antes do casamento, irei vê-la, assim posso me despedir sem ninguém suspeitar"_, e acabou por dormir.

Elizabeth e Jacqueline chegaram pouco antes da hora do jantar, cumprimentaram todos, foram para seus quartos, guardaram as coisas que compraram e desceram para jantar, e Elizabeth percebeu que estava faltando alguém.

- Onde está Jack, Sr. Gibbs?

- Deve estar no quarto.

- Vou buscá-lo então. Com licença.

Elizabeth subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Jack. Bateu três vezes na porta, ninguém respondia, com certeza estava dormindo. Girou a maçaneta, a porta estava destrancada, ela abriu aos poucos, e viu Jack deitado de bruços na cama, dormindo... e roncando. Ela se aproximou sem fazer muito barulho, e quando estava próxima a ele, sussurrou:

- Jack, acorde! Está na hora do jantar.

Ele resmungou algumas palavras e se virou, ficando de costas para ela. Ela, que já estava ficando impaciente, foi até o banheiro, pegou uma bacia com água fria e jogou na cara de Jack, que acordou assustado e nervoso.

- Eu o amaldiçoou por respirar, seu maluco idiota! – ao ver que era Elizabeth, baixou a cabeça. – Ah, é você... mas que idéia maluca foi essa de me acordar?

- Estou te chamando faz tempo. Está na hora do jantar, vamos.

Ele levanta da cama, vai ao banheiro, enxuga o rosto, arruma a roupa que estava toda amassada, e desce para jantar, acompanhado de Elizabeth. Ao chegaram à sala de jantar, eles se sentam e jantam. Quando o jantar termina todos se retiram, vão para seus quartos e dormem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios do Sol surgem no quarto de Jack, fazendo-o acordar. Ele toma um banho, depois de meses, e ia ser um banho de banheira.

- Quanto luxo... é Capitão Sparrow, você se deu bem...ou será que não? Afinal hoje é o casamento dela...

- Vai deixar mesmo que ela se case? – disse Jackzinho, surgindo no ombro esquerdo.

- Deixe que ela se case, você não pode se prender a uma mulher, você é um homem do mar Jack! – disse o outro Jackzinho, surgindo no ombro direito.

- Vocês de novo? Por que não me deixam em paz?

- Não podemos Jack, somos sua consciência. – disse um deles. – Então, vai ficar com Jacqueline ou não?

- Concordo com o que o outro Jack disse, eu sou um homem do mar, não me prendo a mulher alguma. Agora saiam, me deixem sozinho.

- Como quiser! – e os dois sumiram.

Jack terminou de tomar seu banho, vestiu roupas limpas, mas sempre as mesmas: calças, camisa branca, colete, casaco e seu inseparável chapéu, até que ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença Jack! Vim chamá-lo para tomar café, que já vai ser servido. – disse Jacqueline.

- Obrigado, já vou descer.

Jacqueline sai; Jack dá mais uma olhada no espelho, e sai do quarto, encontrando com Elizabeth, que também descia para tomar café.

- Bom dia Jack!

- Bom dia Elizabeth!

Os dois vão para a sala de jantar, cumprimentam todos e tomam café. Após o café, cada um vai para um canto. Na hora do almoço, todos almoçam e começam a se arrumar para o casamento. Peter vai para sua casa arrumar-se, Jacqueline e Elizabeth vão para o quarto da noiva, para fazer a última prova do vestido, Jack e os outros também vão para seus quartos se arrumarem.

Após algum tempo, todos já estavam prontos, e vão para a igreja, somente Jacqueline fica na casa, e Jack também.

- Você vem conosco Jack? – pergunta Gibbs, entrando no quarto de Jack.

- Podem ir, vou depois.

Gibbs assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Jack esperou um tempo, saiu de seu quarto, deu uma volta pela casa para se certificar de que não havia ninguém, e foi para o quarto de Jacqueline. Quando chegou na porta do quarto, pensou de deveria fazer aquilo ou não, e acabou por optando em fazer, afinal, seria a última vez que ele veria ela. Ao escutar as batidas, Jacqueline pensa que poderia ser Elizabeth ou seu pai, e pede para que a pessoa entre, e acaba se assustando ao ver quem era.

- Jack, o que está fazendo aqui? Está louco?

- Só queria me despedir de você.

- Mas você poderia fazer isso depois, na hora da festa. Qual o motivo de tanta urgência?

Jack não disse nada. Aproximou-se de Jacqueline, ela estava muito bela, com um vestido branco de regata, cabelo preso em um coque com algumas mechas soltas caindo sobre seus ombros, e com uma coroa que prendia o véu. Ele tomou-a em seus braços, sentindo seu hálito quente e seu perfume doce, e antes que ela protestasse, ele tomou seus lábios, envolvendo-os em um longo e apaixonado beijo.

_**Te sinto tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto**_

_**Decifrando seu silêncio**_

_**Então me imagino fazendo parte dos seus sentimentos**_

_**Mas me arruíno nesse propósito**_

_**Inalcançável como uma estrela, tão distante**_

_**Um amor quase impossível**_

_**Invisível como o ar**_

_**Você é tão inalcançável**_

_**Tão sublime como um anjo**_

_**Um amor quase impossível**_

_**Como fogo que não queima**_

_**Você se tornou inalcançável**_

_**Inalcançável...**_

_**(Inalcanzable – RBD)**_

- Jack, pare! Por que fez isso? – questiona Jacqueline, afastando-se dele.

- Desculpe Jacqueline! Sei que o que fiz foi errado, me perdoe.

- Tudo bem, agora, por favor, retire-se! – disse, apontando para a porta.

- Com licença. E que você seja muito feliz.

- Obrigada.

Jack sai e vai para a igreja. Minutos depois, Jacqueline também sai e vai para a igreja. Chegando lá, ela desce da carruagem e segue para o altar, acompanhada de seu pai, e na primeira fileira estava Jack e Elizabeth. O casamento segue normal, há troca de alianças, depois o noivo beija a noiva, e eles saem da igreja, acompanhados pelos padrinhos _(N/A: Elizabeth e Jack foram padrinhos) _e dos outros convidados. Vão todos para o salão, que estava muito bonito, eles jantam e dançam. Jack aproveita e rouba algumas comidas e bebidas, reúne sua tripulação, eles pegam uma carruagem e seguem para o porto da cidade de Kent. Lá, eles encontram o Pérola, com dois soldados de prontidão, Jack se aproxima dos soldados e se identifica como o capitão do navio. Os soldados reconhecem ele e os deixa subir a bordo.

- Vamos cães sarnentos! Quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

E assim, o Pérola se afasta do porto e segue rumo ao Caribe.

Na festa, Jacqueline percebe que Jack havia sumido, e se aproxima de Elizabeth.

- Prima, Jack e os outros sumirão, você sabem onde eles estão?

- Jack voltou para o Caribe, ele me disse que assim que terminasse a festa, ele voltaria para lá. Mas por que quer saber?

- Nada não.

E assim, a festa continua.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês??**

**Desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic, essa semana começou as provas.**

**Gostaram do capítulo??Espero que sim ;D**

**Capítulo extremamente gigante! O.o**

**Coloquei a nova música do RBD, não que eu goste deles, mas quando eu vi a tradução, achei que combinava com a situação ;D**

**Queria agradecer as reviews, adorei!**

_**Roxane Norris: Olá!! O Jack não fica com a Jacqueline, pq se eles ficarem juntos, a continuação dessa fic não vai dar muito certo, por isso eles não ficam juntos... eu torcia pra eles, mas...fazer o que? Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

_**Taty Black: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Também tive pena do John, mas ele merecia xD...já tá tudinho planejado pra outra fic, personagens, história...eu penso em tudo :D...obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!! **

**Jéssica Rossettini**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Assim que o Pérola desatraca do Porto de Kent e se afasta da Inglaterra, uma grande tempestade forma-se, provocando ondas gigantes, que vinham de encontram ao casco do Pérola, e uma grande correnteza forma-se, afastando o Pérola de seu rumo e o levando até a costa da África.

- Sr. Gibbs, alguma idéia de onde podemos estar? – pergunta Jack ao seu primeiro imediato.

- Acho que estamos na costa da África, capitão.

- Deve ter sido aquela correnteza que nos trouxe para esse lugar. Maldição! Agora vamos demorar pra voltar ao Caribe e à Fonte.

- Capitão, acho que podemos lucrar com esse pequeno desvio.

- O que está dizendo, Sr. Gibbs?

- A Índia possui muitas especiarias, poderíamos lucrar com elas.

- Mas estamos na África, criatura!

- Eu sei disso, capitão. Se contornarmos a costa da África, estaremos próximos à Índia.

- Tudo bem, iremos para lá. Mas e a Fonte? E Barbossa?

- O senhor está com os mapas, não está?

- Sim, estou. Espere... se eu estou com os mapas e Barbossa não, será difícil ele achar a Fonte...

- Exatamente capitão.

- Tripulação, içar velas! Vamos para a Índia.

Dito isso, o Pérola ruma em direção à Índia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns dias após o casamento de Jacqueline, Elizabeth retorna a Port Royal. Ela se despede de todos, sobe a bordo do Águia Dourada (Peter deu o navio a ela) e segue para o Caribe.

Quando chega em Port Royal, ela vai para casa, troca de roupa e vai para seu gabinete. O conselheiro do Rei que havia ficado em seu lugar volta para a Inglaterra, e Elizabeth assume seu lugar.

- Ah, para a minha felicidade estar completa, só faltava Will. – diz ela, na varanda do seu gabinete.

Elizabeth vai para o quarto e se deita, estava cansada da viagem, que fora longa e cansativa. Durante a noite, ela sonha com Will:

"- Elizabeth, daqui oito anos, você deverá ir para uma ilha próxima a Flórida, e leve o coração. Eu a estarei esperando, para que possamos finalmente ser felizes juntos."

Ela acorda assustada, aquele sonho parecia ter sido muito real. Ela decide seguir o que Will lhe disse no sonho, mesmo que pudesse ser só coisa da cabeça dela.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 anos depois...**

Jack volta ao Caribe, após ter lucrado com as especiarias na costa da Índia. Agora ele iria atrás da Fonte, para conseguir o que ele mais queria: imortalidade.

- Você tinha razão, Sr. Gibbs! Especiarias dão muito lucro. Agora vamos para a Fonte.

- Capitão, só o senhor irá desfrutar da Fonte? – pergunta Gibbs.

- Não, serei bondoso, levarei alguns marujos comigo.

- E quem o senhor levará?

- Você, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton e Marty. Mas quero que isso fique só entre a gente, fui claro?

- Sim, capitão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hoje é o dia... oito anos se passaram desde que eu tive aquele sonho com Will, e farei o que ele me pediu. Mesmo que seja tudo da minha cabeça, não custa arriscar

Ela vai para seu quarto, abre o guarda-roupa, afasta algumas roupas e pega o baú, colocando-o dentro de uma caixa de papelão, para que ninguém suspeitasse. Ela troca de roupa, pega uma espada e uma pistola, e vai para o cais, com a caixa de papelão na mão. Ela já havia mandado preparar o navio para a viagem, e assim, ela e alguns soldados embarcam, seguindo para a Flórida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Tempestade, Barbossa analisava alguns mapas, e chegara a conclusão de que estava próximo à Fonte, até que foi interrompido por um de seus marujos:

- Capitão, um navio se aproxima.

- Cores?

- Velas pretas.

- Sparrow...

Barbossa vai para o convés, pega sua luneta e mira para o navio. Tinha razão, era Jack.

- Deve ter vindo em busca da Fonte... maldito seja!

No Pérola, Jack percebe a presença do Tempestade, ele pega sua luneta e mira para o navio, encontrando Barbossa.

- Olha só quem está aqui...

- Quem capitão? – pergunta Pintel.

- Barbossa... Preparem os canhões!!

Barbossa vê os canhões do Pérola e ordena que preparem os canhões. Os navios se aproximam, e uma grande batalha começa. Balas de canhão por todos os lados, e quando os dois capitães preparam a abordagem, um redemoinho surge debaixo d'água, parando a batalha, Calypso surge, e um pouco depois, o Holandês Voador também aparece.

Ela vai até o Pérola, na forma de Tia Dalma, e diz para Jack ir à bordo do Holandês, e depois ela vai para o Tempestade e dá o mesmo recado a Barbossa. Quando já estão todos no Holandês, Will percebe a aproximação de um outro navio, ele olha para o navio e vê Elizabeth. Ele pergunta a Calypso se Elizabeth podia participar da "reunião", e Calypso, sem dizer nada, aparece na frente de Elizabeth, assustando-a.

- Tia Dalma... ou melhor, Calypso. O quer aqui?

- Venha comigo para o Holandês, e traga o coração.

Elizabeth vai para sua cabine, e volta com o baú nas mãos. As duas vão para o Holandês, onde Jack, Barbossa e Will as aguardavam.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Espero que seja algo importante. – diz Barbossa.

- Dez anos se passaram desde que vocês me libertaram e Will virou o capitão do Holandês Voador. Ele cumpriu sua missão, e pode ir a terra. Mas eu quero saber de você, Elizabeth, você ainda o ama? – pergunta Calypso.

- Claro que o amo! Sempre o amei. – responde Elizabeth.

- Você teve sorte, William Turner. Não terá o mesmo destino que Davy Jones teve. Entregue-me o coração. – ordena Calypso.

Elizabeth entrega o coração para Calypso. Ela se aproxima de Will, com o coração em suas mãos, e encosta o coração no peito de Will. Um brilho surge diante dos olhos de todos, que estavam surpresos com o que estavam vendo, principalmente Elizabeth. Após o brilho sumir, o coração também havia sumido.

- Will, você agora é um homem normal, como todos os outros. Pode ficar com sua amada. – diz Calypso.

Will coloca a mão no peito, e sente seu coração bater. Ele olha para Elizabeth, e corre para abraçá-la, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- Você foi boazinha com eles, o que não é da sua natureza. Por que fez isso? – pergunta Jack, se aproximando da deusa, na forma de Tia Dalma.

- Will cumpriu com o seu dever, e Elizabeth o esperou, não tem motivo para ele continuar com essa maldição.

- E quem tomará o lugar dele? – pergunta Barbossa.

- Estava pensando em você, Jack Sparrow.

- Em mim? – pergunta Jack, surpreso.

- Sim, você sempre quis ser imortal... o que me diz?

- Realmente, é uma oferta tentadora, mas acho que terei de recusar.

- Por que Jack? Até alguns anos atrás você estava obstinado pelo coração. O que o fez mudar de idéia? – pergunta Will.

- Para que vou querer ser imortal, se terei que trabalhar? Sei que não cumprirei, e não quero terminar como Jones. – responde Jack, colocando a mão no queixo.

- Se esta é a sua escolha... – diz Calypso.

- Eu aceito. – interrompe Barbossa.

- Como? – perguntam todos.

- Isso mesmo, ficarei no lugar de Will, e prometo que cumprirei meu dever.

- Tem certeza disso, capitão Barbossa? – pergunta Will.

- Absoluta.

- Finalmente vou me livrar de você! – comemora Jack, saltitante.

Barbossa olha para Jack com um olhar de reprovação e revira os olhos.

- Para isso, alguém terá que te matar. – diz Calypso.

- Eu faço isso, com o maior prazer! – manifesta Jack.

Jack pega sua pistola e atira em Barbossa, que cai, desacordado. Calypso pega um punhal e corta o peito de Barbossa, arrancando-lhe seu coração e guardando no baú, e alguns minutos depois, Barbossa acorda.

- Você promete que cumprirá seu dever, Barbossa? – questiona Calypso.

- Prometo.

Calypso entrega o baú a Barbossa e diz que ele deve guardar o baú em um lugar de difícil acesso, e ele concorda. Will aproxima-se de Barbossa e pergunta:

- Capitão Barbossa, posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Sim, o que quer?

- Posso levar meu pai?

- Claro.

- Obrigado, capitão.

Calypso some, Jack, Elizabeth, Will e Bootstrap vão para o Pérola, e o Holandês vai para debaixo d'água.

- Vocês vão voltar para Port Royal? – pergunta Jack a Will e Elizabeth.

- Sim, e você, já sabe para onde vai? – pergunta Will.

- Vou atrás da "Acqua da Vida". A propósito, gostariam de ir também? Serem imortais, para sempre?

- Para sempre é muito tempo Jack. – diz Elizabeth. – Queremos uma vida normal, temos muito tempo pela frente.

- Como quiserem. Então, adeus! Quando der, eu faço uma visita a vocês.

- Estaremos esperando. Adeus Jack! – diz Will.

Will, Elizabeth e Bootstrap voltam para o Águia, rebocam o Tempestade e voltam para Port Royal, e Jack segue sua viagem atrás da "Acqua da Vida".

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês??**

**Desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic, essa semana começou as provas.**

**Agora que estou de férias, vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência. **

**Gostaram do capítulo??Espero que sim ;D**

**Queria agradecer as reviews, adorei!**

_**Roxane Norris: Olá!! A fic ainda não acabou não...falta alguns capítulos ;D...eu sei que fui má deixando o Jack sozinho, mas desde o começo a minha intenção era terminar a fic com ele sozinho. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review!! Beijos!**_

_**Taty Black: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Essa fic tá quase acabando, e logo, logo a outra já vai começar :D... obrigada pela review!! Beijos!!**_

**Vou ficando por aqui!**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!! **

**Jéssica Rossettini**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 **

Jack estava na sua cabine analisando os mapas de Sao Feng, e de acordo com seus cálculos, logo estariam chegando à Fonte. Ele pegou sua bússola, ela rodou várias vezes até apontar para uma garrafa de rum, Jack olhou, pegou a garrafa, tirou a tampa com a boca e sorveu um grande gole daquele liquido que ele tanto amava. Fechou a bússola e foi se deitar; ficou olhando para o teto por alguns minutos, e pegou-se pensando em Jacqueline. Já fazia oito anos desde a última vez que se viram, apesar de tudo, ele estava lá, vendo ela se casar com Peter, teve vontade de roubá-la ali mesmo, mas acabou desistindo, Jacqueline não merecia a vida que ele lhe daria, ela correria riscos estando a bordo do Pérola Negra, já que Jack era caçado pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Pensando em tudo isso, acabou por adormecer, acordando no dia seguinte com as batidas insistentes na porta de sua cabine.

- Capitão!!! Capitão!! – gritava Gibbs.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que o desespero, Sr. Gibbs? – questionou Jack, abrindo a porta de sua cabine e esfregando os olhos.

- Capitão, venha ver isso!

- O que será agora? Espero que seja importante, para você me tirar do meu sono de beleza_. (N/A: imagina o Jack falando isso... xD)_

Jack e Gibbs foram para o convés, Jack pegou sua luneta e mirou para a direção que Gibbs apontava.

- A ilha... chegamos finalmente! – disse Jack, feliz da vida.

Ordenou a um de seus marujos que preparasse um bote, e pediu para que Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty e Cotton fossem a sua cabine. Quando todos já estavam reunidos, ele começou a dizer:

- Senhores, todos sabem que essa ilha esconde a Acqua da Vida, e que ela é protegida pela deusa Hécata, uma deusa muito poderosa. No começo eu iria sozinho à Fonte, mas eu pensei bem e resolvi levar vocês. Então, vamos logo.

Dito isso, todos saíram da cabine e foram para o bote. Jack ia na frente, depois vinha Pintel e Ragetti, depois Cotton e Marty, e por último, Gibbs. Chegando a ilha, eles se depararam com uma floresta imensa e densa, onde não se podia ver nada, só árvores e mais árvores. Com as espadas, eles abriam caminho por entre as árvores, até que chegaram em uma caverna.

- Acho que é aqui. – disse Jack, aproximando-se da entrada da caverna.

Ele fez um sinal chamando os outros para que o seguisse. Com cautela, eles foram entrando na caverna escura, que era iluminada por um lampião que Cotton segurava, até que Jack parou, e encontrou um pergaminho; ele o pegou e começou a ler:

- Parabéns, vocês acharam a caverna. Agora é só seguir em frente. Mas cuidado! Há muitos perigos pela frente, guardiões e serpentes. Mais uma coisa: não cortem as cabeças, será pior pra vocês... Boa sorte! – Jack terminou de ler, e olhou para seus marujos, todos com cara de espanto.

- Quem deixou isso? E o que quer dizer? – perguntou Gibbs.

- Provavelmente é um aviso da deusa Hécata, que como eu lhes tinha dito, é a guardiã da Fonte. Já ouvi dizer que as pessoas que conseguiram chegar até a caverna, não chegaram à Fonte, porque ela é protegida por guardiões e serpentes.

- Mas e esse negócio de cabeças? – questionou Pintel.

- Além dos guardiões e das serpentes, há um monstro chamado Hydra, que possui inúmeras cabeças e quando essas são cortadas, nascem duas no lugar, mas uma dessas cabeças é imortal, e o único jeito de derrotá-la é a acertando. – quando terminou, Jack olhou para eles, que ainda estavam apavorados.

- Tem certeza que vamos continuar com isso, capitão? – perguntou Ragetti, com as pernas parecendo duas varas de bambu.

- É claro que vamos! Venham, sigam-me. – respondeu Jack.

Eles foram andando, até que viram uma luz, foram se aproximando, e chegaram ao centro da caverna, onde lá na frente, estava a Fonte com a Acqua da Vida. Eles foram andando em direção a Fonte, mas foram surpreendidos pelos guardiões, que retiraram suas espadas e vieram na direção de Jack e os marujos, que fizeram o mesmo. Eles começaram a lutar, eram muitos guardiões, mas no final, todos foram mortos.

- Problema guardiões, resolvido! – disse Jack, feliz.

- Mas ainda faltam as serpentes e a tal da Hydra, capitão! – disse Marty.

Antes que Jack pudesse dizer algo, apareceram duendes na sua frente.

- Duendes? Não deveriam ser serpentes? – questionou Gibbs.

- Deveria... acho que a nossa querida deusa está querendo nos ajudar! – disse Jack, estalando os dedos.

Ao fazer isso, qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver os meigos duendes se transformarem em serpentes venenosas. Elas começaram a vir na direção deles, que rapidamente retiraram suas espadas e começaram a lutar com as serpentes, que também eram muitas, mas no final, tiveram o mesmo destino dos guardiões.

- Problema serpentes, resolvido! – disse Jack, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mas a felicidade deles durou pouco, pois um monstro com várias cabeças surgiu na frente deles, era a Hydra.

- Tentem achar a cabeça imortal e acertem-na. E por favor, não cortem as cabeças! – ordenou Jack.

Eles tentavam desviar dos golpes da Hydra, mas era complicado, até que, sem querer, Ragetti cortou uma das cabeças do monstro, e cresceram duas no lugar. Jack ficou irritado, mas estava difícil lutar com a Hydra, ela era muito grande e forte, até que Marty achou a cabeça imortal, ele pegou uma pedra e acertou no focinho dela, fazendo o monstro cair no chão, e sumir.

- Obrigado Marty! Mas como você descobriu que era aquela cabeça? – perguntou Jack.

- Não há de que, capitão! Até que foi fácil: ela tinha olhos azuis, ao contrário das outras, que tinham olhos roxos.

- Como eu não pensei nisso? – pensou Jack.

Todos se aproximaram da Fonte, que era toda feita de ouro, e uma água cristalina, ao lado, em um pedestal, havia uma taça, também de ouro, e um outro pergaminho. Jack pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler:

- "Parabéns! Você conseguiu! Venceu todos os desafios, e agora, poderá beber da água. Pegue a taça de ouro, encha de água, e beba tudo. Se tiver acompanhantes, deixe que eles também desfrutem. E seja feliz (e imortal)!"

Ao terminar de ler, Jack pegou a taça, encheu com a água e sorveu aquele líquido, o sentindo queimar todo seu corpo por dentro. Quando ele terminou, entregou a taça a Gibbs, que fez o mesmo, depois foi a vez de Pintel, Ragetti, Marty e Cotton.

Quando todos já haviam tomado, eles se dirigiram para fora de caverna e foram para a praia, onde embarcaram no bote e voltaram para o Pérola.

- Vamos, cães sarnentos! Içar velas! A todo pano! – ordenou Jack, já no Pérola, e Gibbs estava ao seu lado.

- Para onde vamos agora, capitão?

- Sr. Gibbs, o que o senhor acha de ter muito, mas muito ouro?

- Seria ótimo capitão! Mas por que me pergunta isso?

- Há uma cidade chamada El Dourado, ela é conhecida também como a Cidade do Ouro, e está localizada em uma ilha próxima as Ilhas Virgens, e tudo lá é feito de ouro. O que acha de irmos até lá, Sr. Gibbs?

- Acho uma excelente idéia, capitão! – disse Gibbs, com os olhos brilhando. Então temos um curso, capitão?

Jack pegou sua bússola, abriu-a e viu a direção que ela apontava: Noroeste.

- Sim, vamos naquela direção. – mostrou Jack, com a ponta do dedo. – Agora vá cuidar de seus afazeres.

- Sim, capitão. – obedeceu Gibbs, saindo da popa e descendo para o convés, deixando Jack sozinho, no leme.

- Nós somos perversos, do tipo pior... Bebei, amigos, Yo-ho!!

_**FIM**_

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá amores!! Tudo bem com vocês??**

**Acabou!! Ou não?? Hehehe, aguardem mais alguns dias, que logo estarei postando a outra fic, ok:D**

**Ainda falta uma parte, que eu já vou postar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas!!**

_**Roxane Norris: Olá!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Acho que surpreendi mesmo colocando o Barbossa como capitão do Holandês, mas eu queria que o Jack achasse a Fonte, e não queria que o Barbossa morresse (o Jack ia matar ele pra chegar à Fonte)... acho que muitos não gostaram que o Jack terminou sozinho, mas é pro bem dele xD...novas surpresas o aguardam!suspensexD...obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

_**Taty Black: Olá!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! O Will finalmente conseguiu ser feliz com a Lizzie xD...eu adoro os dois, acho um casal tão fofo ;D...já tava com gostinho de fim né? Pois aí está, o último capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

_**Dorinha Pamella: Olá! Andou sumida xD... foi bem rápido mesmo, é, ela casou mesmo (...e o Jack ficou sozinho, acho que vão querer me matar por isso xD... e o Will voltou pra Lizzie, eles merecem ficar juntos, coitados...xD! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**_

**Bem, vou ficando por aqui...**

**Bye!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Jéssica Rossettini**


	17. Agradecimentos e Elenco

**Agradecimentos**

Queria agradecer pelo apoio que vocês me deram e pelas reviews maravilhosas! Quero agradecer principalmente a:

- Taty Black

- Roxane Norris

- Dorinha Pamella

Muito obrigada meninas!! E também aos que deixaram uma review (melhor que nada não!?), a quem leu a fic mas não deixou review (tudo bem...xD), enfim, a todos! Obrigada mesmo!!

Não devemos esquecer deles: Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio, por terem feito um filme tão maravilhoso quanto Piratas do Caribe (os três), que inspira a gente a escrever essas fics maravilhosas (todas!).

**Elenco**

_Jack Sparrow - JOHNNY DEPP_

_Jacqueline de Aragon Swann - DIANE KRUGER_

_Elizabeth Swann - KEIRA KNIGHTLEY_

_Will Turner - ORLANDO BLOOM_

_Joshamee Gibbs - KEVIN McNALLY_

_Hector Barbossa - GEOFFREY RUSH_

_Peter Johnson - MATTHEW McCONAUGHEY_

_Duque de Aragon - DUSTIN HOFFMAN_

_Rei da Inglaterra - ELI WALLACH_

_John Morgan - RUFUS SEWELL_

_Pintel - LEE ARENBERG_

_Ragetti - MACKENZIE CROOK_

_Cotton - DAVID BAILIE_

_Marty - MARTIN KLEBBA_

_Bootstrap Bill - STELLAN SKARSGARD_

_Calypso/Tia Dalma - NAOMIE HARRIS_

_Ben - MATT DAMON_

Bom, me despeço aqui de vocês, e espero todos na minha próxima fic!! Beijos!!!

_**- Você?? – diz Jack, surpreso com a pessoa que apareceu a sua frente.**_

_**- Sim Jack, sou eu! – responde a pessoa**_

_**- Mas o que está fazendo aqui?**_

Hehehe, só um pedacinho da próxima, pra deixar vocês curiosos xD

Agora, vou indo!

Beijos!!!

**Jéssica Rossettini **


End file.
